Just A World Away
by SireesAnwar
Summary: The Andromeda crew comes across a strange beacon and someone from Tyr's past. Sirees Anwar is a very capable warrior and liar. Dylan and crew struggle to help a world with a leader who is hiding more than she uncovers. COMPLETE, SERIES
1. Reluctant Warrior

**Author's Note:** I created this character long before I took the name as my penname. I just liked her so much... I hope you do too.

**

* * *

"An enemy will agree, but a friend will argue." ****Ancient Earth Russian Proverb**

"An enemy will agree, but a friend will argue."

* * *

**Ladonia: A Little While Back**

The rocks crunched beneath her boots as she walked, her long black coat whipped behind her in the wind. The sun was high in the sky and it was hot out, just the way she liked it. _Yep, this planet would do fine to hide out on for a while._

She looked out over the terrain, seeing the city shimmering on the horizon, like a mirage emerging from the desert. She turned back to her flyer and opened a locker near the rear hatch, pulling out a bag in which she stored all she ever needed on her first scout of a new planet: a force lance, a change of cloths (just in case), something tradable, and a few other weapons that wouldn't be easily identified by the natives.

She checked the bag to make sure nothing was missing before putting the strap over her head, resting it on her shoulder, and pushing it around to place it against her back. She stepped away from her ship and tapped the bracer on her wrist. She watched as the hatch doors closed and the ships shielding changed to look like the rock face she had set down by outside the city, after all she didn't want people snooping.

She turned toward the city she had scanned, and started walking. She used the bracer to make sure she wouldn't run into any natives. It took her very little time to get into the city. Despite the fact that this race had technology equal to space faring races, their surroundings seemed low tech, even archaic. The buildings looked old and worn. The streets weren't paved. There was dirt and dust like old west tales from earths past. Despite its archaic look; it seemed quaint.

She walked through the crowds of people from this planet, searching for anyone who wasn't of this world. She appeared to be the only outsider though no one seemed surprised by her presence. There were merchants on the street selling anything they could and the noise of everyone together started drowning out her own thoughts and memories. She liked it here already. She turned to find what appeared to be the local watering hole, and headed for it.

Once inside it seemed that the noise from the city died away and calmness greeted her. She glanced around and noticed only two other outsiders. She was positive one was Nietzschean, as evident by the bone blade adoring his wrists, and the other she had never seen before. She surveyed her surroundings and noticed an obvious door to a storage room, a rear exit, or a possible staircase leading to the second level she noticed when she was outside. She glanced around some more noticing the tall Nietzschean in the corner staring at her. His had dark complexion and dark eyes reminded her of another Nietzschean she once knew minus the long dark hair. She headed for the bar and sat down on one of the stools.

"What'll it be?" The man behind the bar asked. She couldn't say she knew of his race but his basic characteristics were humanoid. There were near two meters tall and had intricate spots on their skin, which seemed almost ornamental; their eyes, which were a wide variety of different and gorgeous colors, and the gills on the sides of their faces near their ears. The thought of breathing underwater made her smile. There were times when she could have used such an ability.

She looked up at him and shrugged. "Whatever you have."

The bartender grabbed a container of orangish liquid, dangled it in the air a moment, and poured it into a glass. "What brings you to our planet?"

"What makes you think anything brought me here?" She wondered if these simple seeming people had known she had landed. She glanced slightly to the right where she could see the Nietzschean watching her. She sipped her drink. It had a thick texture but a pleasant flavor, and seemed remotely familiar.

The bartender leaned in a bit. "As you can see we don't get many outsiders. They usually have a purpose for being here." She nodded and sipped her drink. He smiled at her. "So what brings you here?"

"Warm weather." She smiled at him. She didn't like the cold. She didn't do well in it. Besides she needed a place to lay low for a while and this seemed a good a place as any.

"Don't like the cold much?" The bartender nodded at her. "Our sector stays pretty warm." He turned from her.

She could see the Nietzschean in her peripheral vision as he rose from his chair and approached her. "Human?" the Nietzschean called, but she ignored him. "I called you, human." He didn't seem too happy with the thought of a human in his presence.

She spun around on the stool. "Who me?" She acted surprised. He was approaching fast, but she knew she could get away from him. She could fight, though it was the last thing she really wanted to do, but the Nietzschean approaching probably wasn't taking what she wanted into consideration.

"Of course, you? You're the only human here." the Nietzschean seemed agitated.

"Believe me; you're more human than I'll ever be." She could see the Nietzscheans eyes flare with anger.

"You're not welcome here." He reached out for her.

She put her hands on the bar and flipped over it spilling her drink. "Now look what you've done. You're going to buy me another." She eyed him mischievously.

The Nietzschean was surprised to see her fly over the bar, and realized instantly he hadn't found a human but someone from a similar looking race. It didn't matter to him now he was angry and reached for her again. He was determined to keep the unwanted out of any place he frequented.

She had come to this planet to get away from the continuous fight, but as always the fight followed. As he reached for her she moved sideways and then threw herself over the bar again. Nietzscheans were good but sometimes predictable.

"They're coming!" a young male ran into the bar. He was definitely a native of the planet and would have been considered a teenager in human terms.

The Nietzschean didn't care about whoever was coming. He was blinded by his anger towards the small woman who had evaded him. He came at her again.

She was getting upset. She wanted to know what the boy had to say. When he lunged forward at her she kicked a stool up at him, blocking his forward movement. She kicked out with her right leg sending him flying away from her and crashing into the wall behind him. She looked at him. "I am not human!" The Nietzschean said nothing and stared at her. She turned her attention back to the boy hoping he wouldn't give her the news she dreaded. "Who is coming?"

He stared at her wide eyed. "I… I was in the desert… with my friends. We saw a landing party arriving. They have weapons and there are a lot of them." The boy was panting. He had never seen anything like what she had just done and his mind was having trouble focusing on his reason for being there.

She ran out into the crowd who was now running into buildings with the news of conquerors. She turned to the building she had come out of searching for a way to the roof. The Nietzschean had regained his composer and followed her out of the bar searching for the new enemy who was advancing. She turned to him. "Look, I know we aren't exactly friends but I think we, suddenly, have a common goal. Could you give me a shove up to the roof?"

The Nietzschean stared at her for only a second and then nodded. She put her foot up and he braced it and then sent her flying up to the roof. She caught the edge of the roof and pulled herself up. She reached behind her and pulled her binoculars out of her bag, and surveyed the area until she could see the approaching party. "Dragans?" She took a moment to breathe relief it wasn't anyone coming for her. She ran back to the edge of the roof as she put her binoculars in her pack, pulled it over her head, and tossed it over the side. "Nietzschean!" she yelled as she followed her pack over the side of the roof.

Below, the Nietzschean was getting ready for the fight. He had come to this planet thinking he wouldn't encounter any hostiles and he would have a chance to relax. He heard the outsiders voice call him and he turned back only to find her slamming down on the ground infront of him only seconds after to pack landed. She had landed with her knees bent. He watched her intently truly believing she'd all but killed herself. Her head turned up and she smiled at him. "What were you doing?" He asked as she dropped to her knees.

She knelt at her pack as she smiled slightly at him. "Taking a look. There is a landing party of at least two-dozen Nietzscheans coming our way. They appear to be Drago-Karzov. Know anything about it?"

His eyes squinted at her. "I do not." He stated.

She nodded at him as she rummaged through her pack. "We have some time but not much."

"Dragans are easy to kill." the Nietzschean said.

She almost laughed. "They have personal armor and plenty of weapons." She had noticed the native men gathering around. It was happening again. She was in the middle of another races battle and if she didn't want a repeat of the last time she was going to have to work for it. She shook off the memories. She had no intention of dwelling on the past.

"What are we supposed to do?" one of the men asked.

"Nietzschean, I'm going to need your help." she looked up at him. She hated to think she needed anyone but she wasn't about to do this alone even if she believed she could.

"My name is Talmus Marobi, out of Isabella, by Nikolai of the Three Rivers." he looked blankly at her.

"Sirees Anwar. Talmus Marobi, will you help?" She question.

Talmus nodded to her as his rose to his feet pulling out a pistol. He was prepared for anything. His bone blades flared with the anticipation of the upcoming fight.

She pulled out some weapons. She gave force lances to some of the villagers and showed them how to work the plasma beam in its compact form. She pulled out small devices and handed them to others telling them to put them at the entrances of the city and to cover them with the dirt in the road. "Now go." She yelled and the others took off except Talmus.

He turned to her with a puzzled expression on his face. "If I didn't know any better I would think you were Nietzschean."

She smiled and then heard an explosion. "One down." She headed off. She turned a corner to find a Dragan coming at her and she extended her force lance (which she'd customized to retract into batons, for a nice beating when necessary) and threw them up to make contact with his face. He flew to one side.

One after the other, the Drago-Karzov advanced, and one after another, Talmus, the villagers and she stopped them. She looked around quickly to measure their progress, and realized Talmus and she had already taken out a bit more than a dozen. Most of the other Dragans had met their fate when they stepped on the road bombs when entering the city and the others the natives had taken down.

She searched for Talmus in the panic of screaming families and found him with the last of the landing party, who he was about to kill. "Wait!" she yelled to him. She walked over to him and looked Talmus in the face. And for a reason she wished not to think about then, he submitted to her will.

She faced the Dragan. "Go back to your leader and tell him this planet is off limits. If he puts his boots on this planet he will regret it." She kicked him over and the man got up and ran. She hated to threaten but she had no choice. If the leader of the Drago-Karzov group came looking for a fight she would give him one he'd never forget. She would do anything to keep these people from a horrible fate. She couldn't let the past repeat itself.

She turned away from the natives and Talmus, who were all watching her. She's seen that stare far too many times. It was a strange awe at her ability. She headed back into the bar and sat down on a stool.

Talmus followed her unable to figure out what he had witness and when her eyes changed from blue to a purple color. "I believe you. You're definitely not human. I have never seen anything like you."

She turned towards the bar. "I came here to get away from that." She sighed and pointed out the door to where dead Dragans were strewn in the street.

Talmus laid the gauss gun on the bar. "Can I buy you that drink?"

She smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Now: Andromeda**

"So you're saying you want no part in any mission we come across?" Beka laughed as she walked through the corridor.

"Hey, it's not funny. We hit planet after planet and what do any of us have to show for it? Nada. That's right. Nothing. No treasure. No woman. Nothing, except peril." Harper's face sank. "I'm getting depressed."

Beka laughed and slapped him on the back. "Don't give up, Seamus. One of us could find something any time. Our treasure could be just around the corner, lying on a remote planet waiting…"

"…For us to pluck it from its tender soil." Harper looked infinitely happier than a moment ago. Beka smirked as they walked onto the Command Deck and headed to their posts.

"Dylan, we are receiving a message from a planet in a nearby system. They're broadcasting a distress signal to the Commonwealth." Rommie reported.

Tyr looked up from his station to Dylan. He was clearly curious as to the nature of the message.

Dylan nodded looked to the forward screen. "Andromeda, play message."

"There is no visual." Rommie stated as she turned her attentions to her console.

"_Commonwealth,"_ Static buzzed through the comm, "_assistance… joining the Commonwealth… attacked by Dragans… keep them at bay… how much longer… Please hurry."_

Tyr's stepped away from his station. "Can it be cleaned up?" The voice sounded urgent and tired but the scratchy words intrigued Tyr beyond his understanding.

Everyone turned to look at Tyr. Rommie spoke up. "The signal is corrupted. This is all I can extract from the static."

"Adjust heading." Dylan Hunt ordered.

Beka shrugged to Harper who was looking at her questioningly. "Aye, heading adjusted." _What's got Tyr all worked up?

* * *

_

**Ladonia: Orbit**

"Dylan, we are in orbit around the planet." Rommie stated as they approached.

"Where is the source of the signal?" Dylan questioned as he looked up at the screen.

"It appears to be coming from the beacons in orbit around the planet." Rommie answered as a visual of a beacon came up on the screen.

"Whoa." Harper stood at his station checking out the signals specs. "I have a bad feeling about this, boss." Harper whined.

"Why?" Beka turned her head to Harper. They had no reason to be so concerned unless he knew something they did not.

"I ran some scans on a beacon. A fine piece of machinery even if I didn't have a hand in it." Harper commented as he tapped the computer console infront of him.

"Harper!" Beka snapped. "What did you find?"

Harper winced as he looked to Dylan who seemed worried. "Andromeda, if you please." Harper tapped a few buttons and made a grand gesture towards the forward screens where a beacon became magnified.

Andromeda appeared next to Dylan in her holographic form. "Scans indicate the beacons are also sensory nodes. Each contains," the hologram looked to the side as if it were scanning the beacons, "communication abilities, armor, and a point defense lasers."

"Captain," Harper punched a few more buttons as Andromeda scanned the probe, "their primary programming algorithms have been altered to avert exchange with Andromeda's functioning system and their own." He looked up his Captain with dismay.

"Am I missing something?" Beka looked to Dylan who seemed equally puzzled. "Is he speaking English?"

"What Harper means is the beacon systems have been tampered with. They're not functioning as they should." Rommie explained.

Harper held his arms out. "That's what I said."

"Now, I have a bad feeling." Dylan walked closer to the main view screen. "Can we hail them at all?"

"Attempting. It would appear the beacons corrupted systems are preventing contact with the surface." Rommie stated.

"I say we move on." Beka shook her head. "It's creepy when a floating probe gets attacked."

Rommie's synthetic eyebrow rose. "It is a computer and it wasn't attacked, more than likely it was tampered with from the surface."

"The distress signal is still being sent." Tyr commented. He looked to Dylan. "They could be under attack."

"Someone put that signal in those beacons and I want to know who." Dylan's looked up slightly. "Trance?" Dylan called through the comm.

"_Yes, Captain?"_ Trance answered from the medical bay.

"Meet us at the Maru. We are going down to a planet and I'd appreciate your input." Dylan tapped a few buttons in front of him.

"_On my way."_ Trance never sounded like she had been given an order or even that she had to obey it. She always seemed to be just going along with whatever situation she found herself in. The entire crew of the Andromeda was puzzled by Trance. Her abilities and her cryptic nature always made the seemingly harmless being, unnerving, but a comfort.

"Tyr, Beka, your with me." Dylan waved his hand and turned to the command decks doors. "Mr. Harper, be gentle with my ship." Tyr and Beka followed him.

Harper looked towards them as they left. "No problem, Boss."

* * *

**Ladonia: A While Back**

The war was over, finally. She was only asking to be given a place to live on their planet, but the senate had to convene. She couldn't believe every faction of the planet needed to gather at the senate to discuss such a decision, but it was their planet and their rules. She looked around the Senate eying all the members to see who had been part of the wars. She was more than a little overjoyed she had been able to train so many Ladonians to fight and some were actually present. Things could actually go her way. She could find a great little spot outside the city and settle until she decided it was time to move on.

As she stared out over the senate members; one caught her eye. He was a tall seeming Ladonian with dark hair and piercing aquamarine eyes. He was starring at her from his senate seat. She wasn't one to be easily disquieted but she felt as if he were staring into her future and already planning it out. She shook off her uneasiness. She had nothing to feel uneasy about. She had given the last year and a half of her life to helping these people impede a conquering band of Dragans. She turned her attention back to Ursal who she had gone up against many a time because of her given position as the leader of their rag-tag army during the Dragan War.

"The war has been fought and you have kept your promise to step down. And so we shall keep ours by giving you a place to live. You may live in the home we have built for our Medi." Ursal pronounced before the senate, as they had wished, he himself seemed rather upset by the notion, but he was only a speaker for his people.

Tal was sitting next to her the entire time and the shock registered on his face before she realized what was said. "I don't believe it." He looked at her.

Suddenly realizing what the Ladonians were offering her, she rose from her seat. "You're kidding, right?" She shook her head. _Are they insane? They want me to rule their planet?_ "It is very generous of you to offer but I only want to stay here for a while." She looked at the people as their faces register the disappointment they were feeling. _This isn't laying low._ If she became their Medi she would be greeting anyone who came to this planet, even those she wished not to encounter.

Ursal turned to her. "We do not kid about such matters. You were instrumental in saving the Ladonian people from invaders. You brought outsiders," Ursal appeared to have a bad taste in his mouth, "to help us and, no matter how much I hate to admit it, in doing so you united all sectors of our planet in one common goal. The Ladonian people believe everything we have achieved will fall apart without you."

_Outsiders. Tal's friends. _"Only if you let it." She watched him. He obviously voted against her becoming Medi and she had great respect for him knowing he had. He was an older Ladonian probably nearing his retirement; his hair sprinkled with the tell tale grey hairs. He was practical and nothing about this decision seemed practical.

Another Senate member far younger than Ursal rose to his feet troubled to think she wouldn't accept the title and position. "We are not asking you to rule us but to be our guiding force. You have set us on the right path and we need you to guide us again. The sectors are talking about peace between us all and the only thing we have agreed upon is that we would all like you to be our final decider, our Medi. We have had trouble coming to even that decision because some factions want you to be more."

She stared at him. Sounded like a ruler to her. But how could she refuse a planet full of people, peace? They had all decided they would listen to her and heed her words. She didn't want to be a ruler, but she wanted to stay with the Ladonians who she had grown to love. She didn't want to be the center of attention but it could be beneficial. If someone came looking for her she would have an army to back her up. She hated herself for thinking of the benefits of ruling the Ladonians. "I have stipulations if I agree to this."

"Anything." Many voices said. She heard a snort come from Ursal's direction.

She was disappointed by their reaction. She could be anyone and they were willing to hand everything over to her. "I won't be staying here long. We will train Ladonians to be my successor for when I am ready to leave. I will help your people united, but that's where it stops. You are asking me to make a commitment to your people and while I do care what happens to you, I am not a ruler."

Ursal stared at her rather puzzled. "I don't understand. You were our ruler during the Dragan War."

"No, I was in charge of the fight, not your people." She wanted an out. She wanted them to agree to this. She wanted to help, but not if it meant tying her to this planet longer than needed. She didn't want to endanger them and she very well could.

The senate whispered among themselves, but only one Ladonian stood and addressed her. He was on the other side of the senate; the tall dark haired Ladonian rose to his feet and spoke clearly. "I agree to your terms. You will train successors. You will teach them to be warriors like yourself and teach them how to command like you did in the wars. Then you will be free to leave or stay, whatever is your wish."

She stared at the tall Ladonian. Something was very different about him. She had been worried about him most of this meeting but now she was intrigued. "The separate regions must learn to trust each other if we are to co-exist and I will do my best to help you achieve this."

The senate agreed and closed the meeting. Sirees headed out to the hall and searched for the tall Ladonian. She found him and approached him from behind. "It would seem you are a fan?"

The Ladonian who had been talking to his assistant who look a bit like him only with green eyes, turned to face her. "Medi Anwar, I am Randir and this is my assistant Juni." Juni nodded to her and she returned the gesture. "To answer your question, your highness, I supported you because I felt we would get no where to argue with you. I did see you in battle and during negotiations with the Dragans. You never did back down. Plus, I understand being a star traveler. I am one myself. In all my travels I have never encounter someone so opposed to power." He stared down at her. "Besides, I think this will benefit you just as much as it will benefit us."

Sirees was somewhat surprised at his confession. She blushed slightly at the high regard he clearly had for her. "Call me Sirees."

"I'm sorry I can't do that."

"You can if I say you can. Because I know next to nothing about your internal politics and if you're going to be my advisor I don't want to hear Medi Anwar all day." She looked at him confident he wouldn't refuse her.

Randir sighed, giving up on the name. "I would be honored to assist you, Sirees."

"Then it is settled. I will see you first thing tomorrow. Don't be late or I'll fire you." Sirees turned and head towards the hover vehicle waiting to take her to the citadel.


	2. Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note:** I created this character long before I took the name as my penname. I just liked her so much... I hope you do too.**

* * *

**

**Now: Ladonia: Desert**

Sirees stood at the top of the east desert wall rock face. She really loved it out here in the desert. It was hot and rugged. She had to survive on her own… without the comforts of her latest home. She looked out over the horizon. "Gorgeous."

"_Medi Anwar?"_ Talor's voice broke through the serenity of her solitude.

Sirees tapped her bracer. "What?" She grumbled into the comm.

"_We have been searching for you. Where are you?"_ Talor's voice was a bit panicked and she knew why. Part of her position was keeping safe. Talor was in charge of that and he couldn't do his job if he didn't know where she was. She felt bad about it but not bad enough to play it safe or stick close to him.

"I'm currently standing on the edge of a large drop. Why?" Sirees smiled to herself. She knew he'd be upset but what could he really do. He would simply have to deal with her wishes. One of the few pluses of the job she'd been handed.

"_We're on our way up." _Sure enough the cruiser rose from the edge hanging in the air to her left.

Talor's grim, scarred face stared at her from the other side of the glass. Next to him was a soldier she didn't know but that was often the case in the Seventh City. "Nice to see you boys." She smiled to them.

The side of Talor's mouth twitched slightly as though he wanted to smiled but thought better than to encourage his Medi. _"We'll land and you…"_

Sirees was listening until something in her line of sight caught her attention. "Wait." She walked further onto the out-cropping. If she was right… if she were seeing this correctly then there was a ship landing on the planet. _Why in the middle of the desert? _Of course, that was her parking spot of choice a while back. "Damn, Dragans." She looked to Talor who now seemed to be scanning the area.

"_Medi, I have four life sign readings."_ Talor looked up at her.

"Seems we have and unfair advantage." She smiled and turned away from the ledge, scooping up a helmet she'd brought before she headed towards the cruiser. "Pull that thing closer." She commanded.

Talor looked at her skeptically but did as he was told. He was more than a little shocked when she grabbed onto some of the service handles. "Get me down there, Talor." She ordered. He would have protested but he knew there was no point. Talor nodded to his piloting soldier and the cruiser moved out towards the landing party.

Sirees clung to the service rungs as they raced towards the Dragans. She felt more alive than she had in a while. Of course, she wasn't relishing the idea of fighting. Despite her natural flair for it she didn't enjoy it as much as most. The craft stopped. She looked out over the desert. She could see the landing party. _Why? _No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get away from fighting. It was constant in her life. Her thoughts drifted to another bad memory, a memory of people being massacred because they believed her when she told them they would win. She shook her head. She would prevent another out-come like that at all cost.

"The landing party is approximately 25 meters away," The private informed her. "They're armed."

"Go." Talor and the private ran towards the party who had spread out considerably. She hung back for a moment as Talor and the soldier became obstructed by the cruiser. She focused her attention on a tall fair-haired Dragan and went after him. She swung at him and he at her, his force lance extended and her force lances slightly extended into two equally formidable wands. _No bone blades? _Their weapons smacked into one another, and while she managed to land a few blows she miscalculated and her opponents force lance hit her helmet sending it flying. It might have hurt if she'd fastened it. She kicked forward sending him up against some rocks and ended with one of her force lances compacted and pointed at him. She wasn't about to let this man kill innocent people.

**

* * *

**

Tyr knocked the scarred man off his feet and turned to find Dylan and saw the helmet fly from his attackers head and then an all too familiar move that landed Dylan between a rock and a force lance. "Sirees! No!"

Sirees turned her head towards his voice. Tyr stood no more than four meters from her with shock on his face. Her opponent took the opportunity to knock her off her feet, sending her force lances sprawling and put his second force lance to her.

He had tricked her again. She wouldn't die here. She would kill him.

"Dylan, no!" Tyr ran to him. "Don't harm her." He looked down at her. "Stop this." He said to her.

She didn't know what to do; she didn't know if she should trust him. She couldn't let her people die. She watched Tyr put his hand on her attackers shoulder. Her attacker withdrew his force lance and she decided do as asked. "Commodore, stand down!" She jumped to her feet and searched out Talor. "Commodore Talor, stand down!" She watched both of her soldiers step back from a blonde woman. She turned back to Tyr. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Dylan stepped up. "We are here in answer to the orbital beacon's signal. I'm Captain Dylan Hunt of the Commonwealth ship Andromeda Ascendant. Seems like you know Tyr. That's Beka Valentine and Trance Gemini." Dylan pointed to the two females.

She hadn't been talking to this man but he was the Captain and Tyr was part of his crew. The man was human and that shocked her. Tyr was under the command of a human. _Strange._ Her thoughts focused on his words, "Commonwealth." _Damn, fighting the good guys._ She had screwed up. There had to be a reason they didn't know.

She swooped down and picked up her force lances. She pushed a button on the still extended one and it shrank down to its compact form. She holstered both lances, and then turned her back to Tyr and his Captain. "Talor!"

The commodore came running from a nearby. "Medi?"

"Scan those damn beacons and tell me exactly why we had no idea there was a Commonwealth ship in orbit. Have Juni help you." She instructed.

"Yes, Medi."Talor answered on the other end of the comm.

"Since, when are you the leader of anything?" Tyr crossed his arms and eyed her.

She scowled at him. "Since when are you a good guy," she eyed her attacker, "or take orders from a human, for that matter?" She turned towards the other man. "I am Sirees Anwar, Medi of Ladonia. I apologize for the welcome I gave but we've had a constant problem with Drago-Karzov. I wouldn't have guessed your ship was Commonwealth."

"Hey!" Beka protested the digs at her ship. "The Maru is a fine ship. Nothing like a Dragan's vessel."

Dylan shifted on his feet and looked at her. "My ship is still in orbit. Captain Valentine's ship is the Eureka Maru. We tried hailing you there was no response so we thought we'd come down as see what the problem was."

Sirees looked less than happy as she nodded to Captain Hunt. "We'll figure out what the problem is. In the meantime, you and your crew are welcome to visit our city and stay with us. Also, we want to discuss becoming part of the Commonwealth." She smiled at him.

"My crew and I would be happy to join you." Dylan smiled at her. She was dirty from fighting in the desert but he could clearly see the violet eyes looking into his. He had seen them staring at him when there was a force lance pointed at him and they were the coldest eyes in the universe. Now they were positively mesmerizing. "And I'd be happy to talk about your world becoming part of the Commonwealth."

* * *

**Ladonia: A While Back**

She stood in the dirt staring up at the Nietzschean she had fought with for months. She had accepted the Ladonians offer of being their Medi. She didn't like being the center of so much attention, but she resigned herself to being just that. "I can't believe you think there is something more important than hang out around here and being a war hero." She smiled up at him.

Tal looked down at her. "Rees, things change. I have responsibilities I must return to, and you have your work cut out for you." He brushed some of her wind blown hair out of her face.

She stared up into his face. Something about him made her dread the future, as if a dark cloud hung over whatever was to come. "If you ever need anything…"

He put his hands on her face. "You have already taught me so much. I never thought anyone was capable of saving a planet until you dropped into my life, quite literally." He smiled and then kissed her forehead.

"Tal, if you are in the area, please do not hesitate to come by. You are always welcome here." Tal was already a celebrity among the locals and it would only grow with his absence.

He picked her up into a hug. She seemed so small and fragile in his arms, but he knew if she were his enemy he would have been dead. "I will return. I promise." He started towards his ship but turned back. "Same goes for you. If you need anything…"

She nodded and then watched as he headed to his ship and took off for parts unknown. "I know." she whispered.

"Medi, are you all right?" Randir asked her. She turned to see the tall dark haired Ladonian who had backed her up at the senate council when she was inducted into the position of Medi. His aquamarine eyes shimmered at her. After she'd hired him they quickly became friends and he counseled her in the ways of the Ladonian people. He had become invaluable to her.

"I'm fine." She walked past him waving her hand.

"Even I know that isn't true." Randir said as he followed her back to the citadel.

* * *

**Now: Ladonia: Citadel**

Sirees walked into the citadel with the Commonwealth group following her. She'd been quite annoyed with Tyr's presence during the walk over from the hanger bay. He just stared at her intently which had always been something she didn't deal with well.

A servant brought a towel and change of cloths to Sirees and she only grabbed the towel. She took her jacket off draping it over the clean cloths as she used the towel to wipe the excess dirt from her. "Excuse my appearance. I was climbing when I saw you're ship land."

"There's nothing to excuse. You look fine." Dylan smiled awkwardly.

Sirees smiled at him as she turned to the sound toward the sound of Talor clearing his throat.

"Talor. Casselle," Sirees turned to see Talor and Casselle enter the room. "Everyone, this is Commodore Talor, head of planetary security and Scion Casselle, lead in our Successor Training Program, this is Captain Dylan Hunt, Beka Valentine, Trance Gemini and Tyr of the Commonwealth vessel Andromeda."

Tyr grumbled slightly. "We've met."

Talor bowed low, but didn't seem too happy with their presence. He was the picture of a typical warrior, broad and muscular, and reminded Dylan of a mountain, a rocky one. The Ladonian adorned a scar across his face giving him a sinister look. Dylan almost winced but stopped himself knowing it wouldn't be good diplomacy to shudder at the appearance of another.

Casselle bowed low, as Talor did before her but smiled up at her guests. "I assume Medi Anwar invited you to stay with us for a while?" She had light brown hair similar to Medi Anwar's but her eyes were orange, a color that seemed striking combined with the ornamental spots of the woman's race.

"I did, but the Captain and his crew will only be visiting. They will be staying aboard their Commonwealth ship." Sirees smiled. She really liked the way Ladonians greeted people. "Please tell all of us what is wrong with the beacons, Commodore?" Sirees questioned.

Talor didn't like the idea of talking about such matter infront of their guests but he complied. "The beacon system is down, and it will be sometime before the problem is identified and corrected."

"See that it is corrected." Sirees ordered. She seemed less than happy with the problem. Talor turned to leave.

"Actually, Commodore, my ships engineer maybe of some assistance." Dylan stepped forward.

Talor turned back but glanced at Sirees who gave no indication whether he should accept or not and so opted for the most diplomatic actions. "It would be appreciated."

"Good. I'll have Mr. Harper come down as soon as possible." Dylan was extremely curious to know if Harper could tell them what happened to the beacons and if the people they'd met so far were hiding something.

Talor nodded and turned to Sirees. "Medi, I must get back to the control room."

"Very well." Sirees gestured for him to go and he turned quickly and left the room.

"I and my engineer would like to know how the beacons came to be. They are a fascinating piece of technology." Dylan looked to Sirees who only smiled coyly.

"Randir…" Casselle began.

"The maker of the beacons." Sirees informed. She rolled her index finger in the air, gesturing for Casselle to continue.

"Randir equipped the orbital beacons with all of their programming. It became a necessity during the Dragan wars. His intension was to give us the ability to control who came onto our world and be able to defend the planet from an orbital attack. He has since left our planet to explore the known universe and so is not available to help us with the current problems. We truly thank you for the assistance of your engineer." Casselle bowed again graciously.

"A noble effort, even if a bit lacking." Tyr stated.

Sirees waited to make sure Casselle had finished before shifting her gaze to Tyr and then to Dylan. "Captain, since you are here why not a tour of the citadel?"

"We'd be honored." Dylan smiled.

Tyr wanted to be sick but wondered just how much the carpet; they were standing on, cost.

* * *

**Ladonia: A While Back**

Randir paced back and forth in his regal looking robes. She'd always thought the robes were quit overdone but they were important to those who took part in the planets religion. "The Drago-Karzov have become a recurrent problem."

Sirees rose from her desk where she was going over all the things the Senate wanted approved. Some of the things were highly important and others, such as, monuments to her were unimportant and denied. "And yet the Senate prevents me from going to the Commonwealth. There out there right now and they'd help."

"They believe we will anger our ancestors." Randir shook his head in disbelief. Their ancestors would be exceedingly proud of their advancements.

Sirees was baffled at the thinking of the Senate members. "Then the Dragans will overrun us."

Talor walked into the citadel. "Medi Anwar."

"Commodore Talor?" She nodded to him. He always waited for her acknowledgement but she'd rather he just say what he needed to, and still she respected his choice.

"Medi, the Dragans bombed a mining operation on the edge of the desert." The scar that cut across Talor's left cheek seemed to glow with anger. "My men are evacuating the injured."

Sirees knew there had to be casualties. "Did we lose anyone?"

"Fortunately, there were only a few injuries but we lost months worth of product." Talor stated.

Sirees's anger was palpable. "We have to put a stop to this Randir!"

Randir looked to her solemnly. "You've stopped them before."

"I am not an army of one. We need more help than I can offer." Sirees looked to Talor. "Those beacons we discussed, Randir, I want them up and I want to get a message into them."

"Yes, Medi." Randir bowed, turned on his heels and headed out.

* * *

**Now: Ladonia: Citadel: Beacon Control**

Juni was rather tall with dark brown hair and green eyes. He'd been Randir's assistant before Randir left and then he'd become an assistant to Medi Anwar. He tried to be all business, but Medi would never allow it. She was a free spirit and had insisted he try to be slightly less serious. He enjoyed working with her but hated when she was upset and from what Talor said, she was. He couldn't understand why the beacons weren't working but he would find out.

Juni checked and rechecked systems and on the constant search for information that would let him in on what was going on. That was when he noticed the strange indication light on the beacon's control panel. He looked over the panel quickly unsure what it meant. He had been observing and studying the beacons for years and this light was foreign to him.

Juni accessed the controls quickly and started searching logs, entry windows, anything and everything that could tell him what the source of the indication light was. And then he found it. It was a connection. An outside connection directly into the beacon controls. "Not possible." Juni's hands flew over the controls. He would find the intruder and deal with them immediately.

The screen popped up in front of Juni and immediately he found the answer he had been searching for. He couldn't believe the betrayal. He was gathering his proof against the perpetrator when his world went black.

* * *

**Ladonia: Citadel**

"Casselle is a student of the succession training." Sirees walked along side of him. "The senate and I approved a handful of young Ladonian's that could replace me if necessary; many of the young Ladonian's moving around the east wing of the citadel are also in the program."

Casselle was no longer with them. She had training to attend. Of course, he wasn't sure why Medi Anwar felt the need to talk about her but found the program interesting nonetheless. "Interesting." Dylan nodded taking in all the information the Ladonians and Medi Anwar were providing.

Sirees walked down a hallway at Dylan's side and Beka, Tyr, and Trance tailing them. "I know you are thinking you can't trust us, but I assure you Captain, you can. I have been trying to get a Commonwealth vessel here for quite sometime. The Ladonians wish to become part of the Commonwealth in hopes it will keep them at peace and safe."

"Some of the Ladonian people." Ursal commented as he walked up to the visitors to the citadel. He was as tall as Talor, but older in age. The color in his golden eyes was more colorful than Dylan had ever seen but their color compared to the others around him was faded. His hair was going white but hadn't quite reached that stage. For the third time since meeting the Ladonian's Dylan wondered about the gill like slits by their ears.

"Senator Ursal." Medi said warningly and hoped he'd drop the subject, of course, she wasn't going to be as lucky and she couldn't just rip the man apart in front of her visitors… or in private. No she'd have to grin and bare it.

"Medi." Ursal greeted but continued. "You are having talks with a Commonwealth representative and you haven't discussed it with the Senate. As a person who is working for the Ladonian people, I have to state my protest."

"Noted." Medi Anwar curbed her anger and calmly kept going. "Ursal, I speak for the Ladonian people and the vote has been cast. They have expressed interest in the Commonwealth and I plan on giving them what they want." Sirees smiled and turned to Dylan. "I apologize for the Senator." Her hands flexed at her sides in anger at his unnecessary and intrusive presence.

"It is natural to be skeptical about new people." Dylan wasn't really sure trusting this woman was the best idea, of course, he had no reason to trust her only a desire to do so. Gut instinct was far superior to desire so he'd be polite and bid his time.

Tyr watched Sirees's anger. In the time he'd known her she'd been hot headed but she'd always kept her anger in check. He suspected she had begun having more trouble with her anger after they went their separate ways. "You have ulterior motives." Tyr approached from behind. He knew enough about Sirees to know she had been buttering Dylan up. "This is not just about bringing this world into the Commonwealth."

Sirees turned from Dylan and Ursal to Tyr. She'd been uneasy enough but now she was down right annoyed, even if he'd guessed right. "I'm really sick of you're comments, Tyr. If you have something to say, just spit it out." Sirees stepped up to the Nietzschean, which Beka would normally view as suicidal, but then when she thought about it, the penetrating glare from Medi Anwar was just a frightening as the thought of an angry Nietzschean.

"Very well." Tyr looked around to the others, but then met the staggering gaze of Sirees. "I believe you want something else. I've never known you to exude diplomacy." Tyr glared down at her hoping not to show the need to step back from her. Her gaze was a bit unsettling even to him.

She smiled a bit, satisfied at the uncertainty in Tyr's features. "Maybe." She turned to Dylan. "Captain…"

"Call me Dylan." He was willing to play along as necessary. He already knew there was more to Medi Anwar then she showed the people around her but he'd let it slip out one piece at a time.

"Dylan, I do have something I wish to discuss with you, alone." Sirees informed him. She wanted off this planet and she was sure this was her best bet. She'd reluctantly given up her ships slipstream only to regret it when their improved ship blew up.

"Here it comes." Beka shifted her weight onto her right foot and crossed her arms. "The other shoe drops."

"Beka?" Dylan looked at her harshly.

"Medi, if it is about the Ladonia's future then I think it is best to share it with the rest of us." Ursal seemed a bit upset and the secretive nature of his Medi.

Sirees's violet eyes seemed to flash as she turned an imposing glare to Ursal. "And I think it isn't any of their business and when it is the business of the public they will know." She stated firmly, turning back to Dylan, and hoping he would agree.

Talor ran from down the corridor to meet up with Sirees. "Medi!" He didn't bother to show any respect which was fine with her. At this point, the bowing would just push her over the edge and she couldn't be responsible…

"What's wrong?" Sirees felt panic building inside of her as she realized Talor's features gave away that he had bad news.

"Juni was attacked in Beacon Control." Talor breathed heavily from his run through the citadel. "The doctor's are trying to help him but they fear the damage is severe."

"Medi Anwar," Dylan interrupted urgently. "I'm sure your doctor's are handling things wonderfully, but Andromeda has a highly advanced Medical Deck. We might be able to help."

Sirees didn't think twice. "Of course, if there's anything you can do."

Dylan turned to Trance. "Take him to Medical and see what you can do."

"Of course." Trance nodded and followed Talor to their infirmary.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Untrustworthy Ally

**Author's Note:** I created this character long before I took the name as my penname. I just liked her so much... I hope you do too.**

* * *

**

**Andromeda: Medical Deck**

Sirees stood next to Juni's bed staring his next to lifeless body. He looked paler than anyone should and she truly feared he was slipping away. He was probably the closest thing to a friend she had on this damn planet and she didn't want to lose him, of course, at the moment she didn't want to think about that. No, instead she wanted to think about pulling apart Juni's attacker and watching their face as she made them suffer. She rested her hand on his.

"It may take time for him to heal." Trance's melodious voice toned as she ran something over Juni. Her expression shown uneasiness. Trance wasn't always privy to every emotion but she knew danger when she watched it stroll around a palace.

"If he does?" Sirees droned. She wasn't a positive personality. She'd seen enough in her life to know things didn't always work out the way you wanted. She'd seen people suffer and die and even worse continue to suffer.

"His skull fracture is repairable." Trance grimaced at her lack of faith in the man's ability to heal.

"And what if the damage to his brain isn't?" Everyone knew the brain was probably the most sensitive part of the body. Injuries to the delicate muscle were often irreversible. She sure as hell wouldn't want to sit by and watch Juni be less than what he'd been.

Trance shook her head, not really knowing what to say. Even with her abounding wisdom she couldn't advise whether Juni would be in the perfect health he'd been in before the attack. Trance realized Sirees had suspected as much, and watched as she turned and left the medical deck like she'd somehow condemned a friend to death.

Beka passed Medi Anwar as she left Med Deck. "What's wrong with her?"

"She had the weight of a world on her shoulders." Trance smiled at Beka before going about her business.

* * *

**Andromeda: Observation Deck**

Dylan walked into the observation deck where he found Medi Anwar. She was dress differently. She had chosen her more crewmen like attire, her skintight leather like pants and shirt, boots and a long black coat. "I was told I might find you here."

"It's peaceful here, Captain" She smiled looking out the window into space. She hadn't seen Ladonia from space in a long while. "It's exquisite."

"I think you should call me Dylan." He smiled as he turned his back to the spacial scenery and leaned against the windows lower wall.

"You think I should?" She smiled coyly. He was an intriguing man; even she saw that while she was wrapped up in her problems. She eyed him knowing full well she wasn't fooling him. He could see inside of her but for some reason he continued to play this little game with her.

"I do." Dylan leaned on the sill of the observation window.

Sirees took a step closer to him, regarding him with curiosity. "If I'm going to call you Dylan, then I don't want to hear Medi anymore. I prefer Sirees." Her hand rose from the sill and settled on his arm.

"I can see you're worried about your assistant." Dylan knew she had been thinking rather than taking in the vista. He speculated it had something to do with the message he knew had to have been recorded by her.

"My friend. Juni and I are friends." Sirees turned back to stare down at the planet circling slowly below them.

"I get the impression you don't like your job very much." Dylan put his hand on her arm and turned her towards him slowly. He could see the pain in her features. "What's bothering you?"

"Juni's attack. I can't help but think it wouldn't have happened if I weren't here." Sirees sighed. _Just let your thoughts fly, Rees._ She hadn't really intended to let her guard down even a little but with Dylan it seemed almost natural. At least she hadn't stated her intensions to bring the world down around Juni's attacker. _Probably wouldn't go over well._

"From what I here, most of the Ladonians would be dead if you weren't here." Dylan could see the symmetry between their lives. Sirees obviously felt compelled to protect and help other and he had the same inclination. Of course, something told him her compulsion was an afterthought.

"Maybe, but this isn't my planet. I have to remember that. It will become important soon enough." Sirees mocked a smile in Dylan's direction.

"I suspected this wasn't your home world, what with the different appearance and the eyes." His finger started to point towards her eyes but instead brushed some bangs out of her face.

_Too friendly._ Sirees new the strong man before her realized she'd give up a feeling to him and for some reason he thought he could get more out of her. Well she wasn't willing to oblige him and he'd have to deal with it. "What about my eyes?" She stepped back and turned from him.

"It's just not many races have violet eyes. I'd say it's pretty rare and I can honestly say you're the only person with violet eyes I've ever met." Dylan stated feeling the strange tension come between them. Something had shifted in the last few moments. He'd been breaking through the tough exterior when another layer of ice sealed his access.

_Sensitive subject. _She turned slightly to look at him. "Well, you'll probably never meet another. It's pretty rare among my people too." She turned and walked off the deck.

* * *

**Andromeda: Dylan's Quarters**

Dylan was sleeping, something he hadn't had much time for until coming to Ladonia. He did have quite a few things to worry about on this planet but it wasn't so urgent they couldn't rest.

Dylan woke to a chime which and pierced his dreams. He sat up slowly. "Andromeda?"

Andromeda's ghost like form appeared across the room from him. "Captain, Tyr thought you might like to know, an unidentified ship entered the planets atmosphere a moment ago and set down behind the citadel."

Dylan hung his head and he got to his feet and began to dress. "I'll be there in a moment."

* * *

**Ladonia: Citadel Corridors**

He followed her creeping around the corners and in the shadows. She given the newcomers a tour of the Seventh City and then brought them back to the citadel. He hated her because everything she stood for had killed him inside. He turned around the corner. Now was his chance. Staff in hand he ran towards her to hit her from behind but she ducked. _She ducked? _She knew he was there and she was getting ready to fight back. _I'm going to die._

Sirees flew to one side going from regal to warrior, instantly. Her force lance in hand; she prepared herself to battle a foe she couldn't see. She felt the blow from behind which sent her towards the corridor wall; the clang of a weapon making contact with the ground, resonated throughout the main hall. Sirees flipped backwards and then kicked into the air obviously making contact with something. When she landed her force lance had been holstered.

A mess of people showed once Talor and his security team discovered Medi was in the middle of a strange looking fight in the main corridor. Casselle and Talor stood watch amongst a mess of Scion trainees and security force members.

Dylan, Tyr, and Rommie came around the corner. "Commodore, we detected…" They watched Sirees literally kicked, lunged and flipped out of the way of unseen blows. "What's happening?"

"Medi is fighting an invisible intruder." Casselle marveled.

"It would be pointless to try and step in." Talor folded his arms across his burly frame.

Rommie turned to Dylan and Tyr. "Captain, I can see a heat resonance off the intruder."

Sirees landed a half a meter from Dylan, Tyr, Rommie, Talor and Casselle. She listened to the silence and waited for the right moment. She stepped forward away from the group and then did a spin kick obviously making contact with her attacker. She wasn't sure if they had caught up with her yet but she would stop whoever it was from getting away. She had to protect the innocent lives that had gathered around her. Plus this fight was taking too long.

Casselle stared in awe at her Medi. "Then can you stop the intruder?"

Rommie pulled her force lance and pointed it towards the heat signature. "I might hit Medi Anwar." She looked to Dylan.

Talor put his hand on Rommie's artificial shoulder. "She does not require your assistance."

All watched as Sirees ran up a wall, flipped over and then landed a blow on her invisible foe.

Sirees took a blow and landed on her back. She immediately jumped to her feet, pulled out her force lance and extended it to a wand. She quickly threw her force lance out and made contact with an unseen rival. She then fired a shot in the same direction she had thrown her lance with a second force lance no one had seen until now. Her rival dropped to the floor and became visible.

Dylan stared down at the intruder. "What the hell is that?"

"It is personal shielding. You can look like anything, including nothing." She walked over to the body on the floor, put her foot on her attacker's chest and leaned down and pulled his helmet off." Shock registered on her face.

"Randir?" Casselle's shocked voice registered with all present. Sirees gasped and Talor's eyes narrowed.

Sirees backed away, turned and stalked off. She couldn't deal with the betrayal she was feeling again. Why the hell would he do this to her? Sure it wasn't who she thought it would be and that was a relief but Randir? Why?

She found herself in the Citadel's Gardens. She didn't know where else to go. This place seemed so soothing and inviting. She walked one end of the garden and slammed her fist into the wall. She ignored the pain in her hand. She sat down next to some lavender planets she had admired on another trip out here. She couldn't believe Randir was the one to attack her. She heard the footsteps coming toward her and looked up to see Tyr. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure you were all right." She looked to him wondering why someone who'd hurt her would care now.

"I'm fine." She turned from him. "Is Randir all right?" He knew about her secrets. She had shared them with Randir. If he was willing to kill her then he was willing to rat her out.

"No. He is in the infirmary. Dylan is waiting for him to regain consciousness so he can interrogate him." Tyr sat next to her.

"I don't want him hurt." She put her face in her hands and rubbed the growing ache in her head, as she lied. She did want him dead. He was likely involved in attacking Juni and she wanted this whole mess to come to an end. She was sick of the games.

"Rees! You have to be kidding! He tried to kill you!" Tyr rose from his seat. Something he didn't understand her. He knew inside she want to hurt the man but outwardly she'd spare him. Sirees internal conflict was beyond understanding.

She stood and walked back to the wall she had struck and kicked it. "He's my friend." She had to talk to him. She needed to know if the Ladonians were in danger. Had he joined the Dragans? Was he a traitor?

Tyr gazed at her. "When you turned and saw me, you thought I was going to kill you. Didn't you?"

She stood up and walked towards him. "Despite how we left things; I don't believe you would physically harm me." She walked out of the garden and mentally added, _"I hope."

* * *

_

**Ladonia: A While Back**

The Ladonians in the market place were surprised to see their Medi running through the streets on her way to the fleet hanger. She finally got there hoping he hadn't left. She turned a corner and saw him heading into his ships. "Randir!" She didn't care what anyone thought of her. They were friends and she couldn't let him leave without knowing she didn't mean what she said.

He looked up upon hearing his name, but his face remained cold.

She ran at him and barely had time to stop. "Randir."

"Medi." He thought he knew what she would say. He stared at his computer pad telling him all the supplies he had on board. He knew she didn't want him to be the one to go, but it made sense. He had been among the stars many times and if he could he would help prevent the Dragans from taking over their planet.

"I'm sorry." Sirees spit out. "I was just upset that you volunteered. You know I rely on you… maybe too much."

Randir looked up. "I do. Juni is here and he can help. Trust him." He smiled at her.

She embraced him. "Be safe." She pulled back to look at him

"Count on it." He gazed at her. He had noticed the constant torment in her not long after he came to work for her. He had tried his best over the years to alleviate her guilt but she held onto it like it would save her life. "Sirees, you mustn't blame yourself for the Dragan's arrival. I know I tell you that a lot but you have to listen to it this time."

Sirees sighed. "I don't have anyone else to point fingers at. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She joked but he could see the pain in her eyes.

He turned and headed to his ship.

She stayed to watch his ship leave thinking about the times she had left. She hated those moments in her life but then just like know; it wasn't something she could control.

* * *

**Now: Ladonia: Citadel: Infirmary**

The man Casselle had called Randir was waking up. Dylan felt the overwhelming urge to kill him. He leaned over the man. "I'm Dylan Hunt, Captain of the Andromeda Ascendant. Would you care to tell me why you tried to kill Medi Anwar?"

The man on the table just stared up at him. He wasn't about to tell this enemy anything.

"Talk!" Talor yelled, feeling extreme anger for anyone cowardly enough to attack someone from behind even if that person was as formidable as Sirees.

"Talor!" Sirees entered the room and stopped her security chief's interrogation. "I hope you weren't planning on hurting him. He is a friend of mine." She didn't want Randir to talk. She couldn't risk it.

"A friend? He tried to kill you, Sirees." Dylan pleaded with her.

"A first name basis. Interesting." Randir spoke for the first time.

"Yes, a first name basis." Sirees walked closer to Randir, she tried to keep her face impassive.

"She makes lots of friends. It would be wise of you not to trust her." Randir struggled not to show his fear of his former employer.

"Because you're so much better." Sirees shook her head. She stared at him for a moment trying to contemplate the reasons he had for attacking her. "Why?"

"Why do you think?" Randir sneered at her. They both heard the footsteps and Sirees knew Tyr, Rommie, and Casselle were watching.

She thought back to her confession to him. He had forgiven her for her part. Was he talking about that or something else? "Truly, I don't know why you tried to assassinate me. You and I were friends. I thought we had made amends before your departure from Ladonia. I can see I was wrong. I can also see you didn't miss me like I missed you." She folded her arms in front of her.

Randir stared at her. "I trusted you for years, but you sold all of us out. You brought the malicious Dragans back to acquire Ladonia!"

"You think I am a Dragan?" Dylan sounded shocked. Then he laughed. "I am Commonwealth." He turned slightly pointing to the patch on his uniform and then wiggled his bladeless wrists.

Randir stared at him and extended a finger towards Tyr. "But?"

Sirees walked towards him bringing her face within inches of his. Randir tried to back pedal off the medical bed but Sirees grabbed him by the front of the shirt and Talor stepped around the table to prevent his movement. "You honestly believed I was about to hand this planet over to Dragans?"

"Fool." Casselle toned from behind Sirees who chose to ignore her successor's comment.

"I don't understand. All the news I have been receiving has been about the Dragans and how they were taking over with your permission and blessing."

"Maybe you should get your facts straight before you try to kill someone." Tyr said flatly.

"Rees, I was told you were betraying the people. I was given proof."

"Well, your proof was wrong!" Talor yelled to him.

Randir was about to say something else but Sirees gave him a deadly look. He quickly closed his mouth. "So you tried to kill me? Some friend, aye."

"I believed you were never the person I thought you were. Your time before us could have become more important than Ladonia." Randir shook his head.

She mentally winced knowing what he meant. She worried others would inquire about what he was referring to. She pushed him away and turned from him. "Maybe you're not the person I thought you were, Randir." Sirees turned and headed towards the exit.

"Medi?" Casselle wanted to ask if she should do something to secure the traitor but her Medi simply silenced her with a hand as she left the infirmary.

Dylan followed Sirees. "What are you going to do with him?"

"Nothing. He was manipulated and he is my friend. I will give him time to think about this and then I will get his help finding the person who sent him after me." Sirees stopped in the corridor and turned to Dylan. "Dylan, I will need Andromeda and your help."

"You can count on us. I just have one question."

Sirees dreaded the question. "What?" Sirees shrugged wondering what it could be and if she would have to defend her lenience towards Randir.

"You knew there was someone stalking you the entire time, didn't you?" Dylan seemed puzzled. He couldn't believe Sirees could unknowingly be prepared for an adversary.

She let out a deep breath. "Of course." She turned and left. She had other thing to attend to before she returned to talk with Randir.

Tyr walked out into the corridor and stopped next to Dylan. "You realize she's hiding something from us and Randir knows about it?"

Dylan nodded. "When are we ever kept in the loop?"

"Dylan, I know you want to trust Sirees Anwar, but you should be careful. She's more than she appears. She's dangerous." Tyr cryptically warned as he paced off as well.

Rommie came up behind Dylan. "Something tells me those two have unresolved problems."

Dylan craned his head to look at Rommie. "You think?"

* * *

**Andromeda: Med Deck**

This annoying feeling of being led by the nose was haunting Beka. Everything was a lie… staged for their benefit. It was as if coming here was just part of the show. Beka walked into Medical. "Trance, are you here?"

Trance came around a corner smiling from ear to ear. "What can I help you with, Beka?"

"I'm here to…" Beka thought fast. "see how your patient is."

"Then so am I?" Rommie came from around the corner.

"What are you doing here?" Beka looked to Rommie.

"Tyr told Dylan that Medi Anwar is more than what she seems. I was inquiring if Trance could enlighten us to what he might have meant by that."

Trance smiled at the both of them. "And I told Rommie. With Medi Anwar, what you see might not be what you get, but then again, I suspect that's why you're here, Beka."

Beka shook her head. Trance could be greatly confusing at times. "What does that mean?"

"It means your suspicions brought you here and now you know Rommie and I share them. If you want to know more ask those who know Sirees." Trance turned and walked off leaving Rommie and Beka puzzled.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Confrontation

**Ladonia: Citadel: Beacon Control**

"I don't understand." Harper rose from the floor scratching his head. "None of this makes sense."

Talor had left to attend to some business, but was now returning just in time to overhear Harper. "What is it you are having trouble with?"

"The back-ups for the beacon control logs register there has been no activity since the previous back-ups. And I am assuming you keep close tabs on these beacons, so therefore I didn't understand how there could be no control logs."

"If the control logs were deleted before the back-ups were initiated wouldn't that cause the problem you are seeing?" Talor had to wonder if the people Medi Anwar were avoiding, had planned this. She had told him there were people from her past who had issues with her, but she had never really gone into detail. He in turn swore to protect her.

"Nope, the back-ups would still have the records."

"Couldn't the back-up files have been tampered with?" Talor stared down at Harper.

Harper stared back having trouble with the fear inside of him. Dylan had told him that the only people with access to the beacon controls were Juni, Randir, Talor and Medi Anwar herself. Harper had been working with one of the suspects the whole time. Harper shuddered at the thought. Talor was a giant of an alien and the scar across his face didn't help sooth Harper's nerves. "Nope. The back-ups couldn't have been tampered with."

Talor walked forward and sat in a control room chair. "So they are tamper proof."

"Nope." Harper looked at Talor who had a decidedly frustrated almost deadly look on his face. "It's complicated." Harper looked at the beacon controls proudly. "I have to say this is a remarkable piece of equipment. If I didn't know better I'd say I built it." Harper looked at the now irritated Talor and smiled.

"Randir built the beacons." Talor stood and crossed his arms.

"I know. I was just… never mind." Harper turned to pick up some of his tools. "My point is I can't find one single reason to think someone has tampered with these beacons, but then again, someone had to. This fine piece of machinery didn't just expire on its own."

* * *

**Ladonia: Citadel: Infirmary**

Sirees sat in a chair with her feet up watching Randir as he slept. Casselle had come and gone, making sure she didn't need anything. She had told her no and continued to ponder Randir's betrayal. She could hardly believe this was the man she had trusted and the same man who had tried to kill her. She thought back to the pain in her life.

She had seen things and experienced things she wouldn't wish on her worst enemies. She had been banished from her world, an experience that had devastated her at the time. She had been knowingly left on a cold planet where she would have been doomed to die if not for Tyr. Ah, Tyr. Tyr had lied. Not the worst thing that could happen to a person, but when it's the one you love and something that so betrays you, it becomes unbearable.

After she left Tyr, she had gone from place to place getting wrapped up in other races battles. She had taken advantage of the battles always siding with the party who was being wrongly oppressed, slaughtered, or just the underdog.

She would offer her services for weapons, money, and other items of interest. She had seen towns slaughtered, people blown up, and men raping defenseless women; she had killed those men. She had seen horrors beyond most people's comprehension and in probably more than one case she had been the reason for it. And now she was in the middle of the Ladonians problems.

She had watched Tal leave and then Randir, and now she was dealing with the betrayal of one of her closest friends. It made her angry. She stared at Randir who slept soundly. She envied him that. No matter how hard she tried, everything she experienced haunted her dreams. She had become an insomniac.

She turned to watch a doctor punch something up onto the screen. She turned her head back to look at Randir only now he was staring back at her.

"Rees." was all he said.

_That name. So few call me that. _She didn't move except to shake her head. "Tell me." Sirees stared at him. "Tell me who told you all those lies? Tell me why you believed them?"

Randir sat up on the medical bed. "There were reports being sent into space. I programmed news to be sent into the orbital beacon so I could keep tabs on Ladonia. I assumed they were all true. Why else would the news reports on the planet say such things?"

"If I knew I would tell you." Sirees took a deep breath. "Rand, I trusted you with…" Sirees glanced quickly at the doctors. "With so much and you tried to kill me."

Randir knew what she was referring to. "I was wrong but no harm came from it." He subtly tried to tell her he had kept her secret.

Sirees stood and started to leave the infirmary feeling better knowing she still had time.

"Rees?" Randir called after her.

She turned to him quickly. "I don't think you have the right to call me that anymore." Her eyes were cold and unfriendly. "What?"

He seemed a bit startled at the anger she was hiding. "What will happen to me?"

Sirees walked closer to him. "What do you think should happen?"

"I should be punished. Death seems appropriate." Randir replied honestly. Treachery was punishable by death on their planet.

"I agree. But I am willing to believe you were manipulated. Captain Hunt is assisting me in investigating this matter, but if I find out you have lied…" Sirees watched his expression. She didn't really know what she would do. "If you lied I will kill you myself." She said in a low voice. She turned and left the infirmary leaving Randir to think about his future or lack thereof.

* * *

**Andromeda: Captain's Office**

Dylan sat at his desk going over the information constantly rolling in from Andromeda's sensors. Dylan had sent Harper to the planet to investigate the beacon and whether or not it had been tampered with. He was only now starting to receive anything from the surface. Dylan's door chimed. "Come in."

Medi Anwar entered. "Dylan. How are things coming?" She sat in the chair in front of his desk.

Dylan smiled at her as she walked in. "Sirees, it is always a pleasure to see you." He thought better of his words after saying them.

She stared at him. She cleared her throated. "Did you find something?"

"Actually, it's what Harper didn't find. He tells me there is no record of anyone operating the orbital beacon controls, but he's still working on it."

"That isn't possible." Sirees stood and came around the desk to look at his screen. She leaned down a bit over him and he watched her. "The beacons are monitored on a regular basis." She pointed to the screen.

"That is what Commodore Talor told Harper, and there is the fact, when we arrived here you had Talor run diagnostics on the beacon." Dylan pointed out to her.

"You were paying attention." Her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I try." Dylan smiled widely. He got to his feet and began to pace the room. "Harper believes the beacon operation logs have been wiped or destroyed, which would make what Randir told you a possibility. Of course, those are only his assumptions. He has work to do before he can confirm anything."

Sirees walked back to the other side of Dylan's desk. "Damn it. Someone is playing games. And for the life of me I don't understand what's going on."

"Well, I would start with who has the access and ability to use the beacon controls." Dylan stood across the room from her.

"Talor, Juni, Randir and I, all have access to the beacons." Sirees moved closer to Dylan.

Dylan smiled slightly at Sirees as he returned to his desk. "Let's assume you didn't tamper with the beacon…"

"Such confidence." She grinned. "Truth is I'm technologically illiterate when it comes to that thing." Sirees turned to stand in front of his desk.

"And Randir wasn't on the planet… which only leaves Talor and Juni." Dylan looked up and immediately focused on her violet eyes. "Of course, Juni is automatically removed from suspicion."

"Okay, I have very little luck in where I put my trust but I can't believe that Talor would do such a thing." Sirees placed her hands on his desk and leaned down.

"So it would appear we have to wait for Mr. Harper to find the truth." Dylan said. He watched her. She looked ragged. He was sure she hadn't slept in days. "Maybe you should get some rest."

"Not likely. I don't sleep much." Sirees turned and started for the door, but then turned back to Dylan when she heard her name.

"Sirees," Dylan stared after her, "When are you going to tell me what it is you really want from me?"

She turned at smiled at him. Yep, he was perceptive. He saw right through her which she wasn't sure she liked. "You mean what I told Senator Ursal was none of his business?"

"Okay." Dylan leaned against his desk.

"I was hoping Ladonia would join the Commonwealth…" She walked into his office more, "I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to name my successor and then I thought maybe you'd be able to drop me off on a planet where I could get a slipstream drive."

Dylan was definitely surprised. He imagined all manner of scenarios but leaving the life and luxury of being royalty wasn't one of them. "You're not staying on Ladonia?"

Sirees shook her head. "I can't."

"Well, I know it isn't because the Ladonians don't want you here." Dylan gestured for her to sit down. "Why don't you tell me what this is about?"

Sirees stared at him. Oh, yes, he wanted her to open up and bare her soul and there was no way she was going to do it, but she'd humor him if it meant she'd be getting off Ladonia. "This is about me. What else would it be about?"

Dylan knew her better than she thought he did. She was similar to him in the regard she felt every bit comfortable fighting but uncomfortable when they wanted to reward or praise her. She'd reluctantly taken their job offer and now she wanted out, but not because she didn't want to be here, but because she was running from something. _i _"_I don't sleep much."_ _Yep, had something to do with it. /i _"You're running from something."

Sirees smiled up at him. "Actually, I'm standing quite still."

_Funny. _"You're dodging the question."

Sirees tilted her head to one side. "You didn't ask me a question. You made a statement; there was no question in there."

Dylan considered the blackmail approach. "Look, I don't have to take you anywhere…"

Sirees looked annoyed now. "So if I don't bare my soul," she mocked horror, "you're going to leave me behind."_I have to get off this planet._

_She's going to test me and I'm going to cave because I really have no reason not to help her. _Dylan stared Sirees down. "Sounds about right."

_You self righteous son of a bitch. _She smiled at him with a hint of anger. "Fine. What do you want to know? Let me see. I was banished from my own planet, but not just banished… they sent me into space hoping to kill me but by the luck of the draw a freighter ship found me and then dropped me off on a planet where wouldn't you know it, the conditions were deadly to me. I survived, met an interesting Nietzschean we both know but can't say we love, and he betrayed me. Do you need more?"

Dylan sighed as he looked at her. If any of it were true, then she'd been through a lot and that explained something about Tyr which he'd been meaning to ask about, but truly that didn't answer his question. "Why do you want to leave?" He said softly.

Sirees swallowed hard wanting to tell the truth but knew it wouldn't go over well._The truth is I've made horrible mistakes. I'm not the victim I make myself out to be. _"I can't be these peoples reason to maintain peace. They have to stop looking to me for all the answers. Their better off relying on themselves rather than me."

Part of it was true. He could sense that. He could also sense she was holding something back. "All right. I'll get you where ever you need to go."

* * *

**Ladonian Infirmary**

Beka felt it was odd Medi Anwar had shot a man she claimed to be friends with, but everyone there had said Randir was invisible. Still, something bothered Beka. How could Medi Anwar know where her attacker was as she fought him? Beka knew of many races, including Nietzscheans, that had heightened senses but all she knew about Sirees's race is they weren't Ladonians. Of course, it was equally true she wasn't human or Nietzschean though she would have bet money on the latter. No Sirees Anwar's eyes gave it away. She'd never seen anyone with violet eyes before.

Something gnawed at her. Medi Anwar had waited for everyone to be gone so she could talk with Randir. Beka had realized the moment she heard Medi Anwar had come to talk to her assailant on her own, something was off. There was something Medi Anwar was holding back… something she wasn't telling Dylan. Something Dylan had to be ignoring.

She walked towards Randir who watched her as she entered the infirmary. "Can I ask you something?"

"I suppose." Randir lay back on the medical bed.

"Do you know much about Medi Anwar?" Beka walked around him as she looked at the screens around them.

"I know enough." Randir shifted to look at the now intrigued woman. He couldn't remember if he'd been introduced to her. "I don't think we know each other. I'm Randir." He held out his hand to her.

She walked closer to him, but didn't take his hand. "Beka Valentine." She paused a moment and then continued. "Tell me how she fought you when she couldn't see you?"

"That my dear baffles even me." Randir smiled at her. "However, I truly believe she knew I was there the whole time. Something I do know about Sirees is she is acutely aware of her surroundings."

Beka wasn't all too surprised. "Medi Anwar seems to be preoccupied with something else. Would you know what that was?"

Randir seemed a bit startled but he quickly recovered. "No. It has been a while since I have been Sirees's advisor."

Beka immediately knew he was lying. She played it off. "Thanks." She walked out of the infirmary. She'd bet money, Tyr would know something.

Beka walked out of the infirmary and headed back through the citadel.

"Beka Valentine, isn't it?" A pleasant seeming voice questioned her.

Beka stopped in her tracks and turned towards the voice. "Yes, have we met?"

"Yes, when you arrived at the citadel for the first time." The woman smiled as she turned her head and waved her hand at her. A rather gesture she didn't see many races do. "I'm Scion Casselle. I am a successor to Medi Anwar."

"Oh." Beka's mind flashed quickly. "So does that mean you know Medi Anwar well?"

"I know her better than most. She seems to like me well enough which is entirely an honor on Ladonia and in the Seventh City as well."

Beka smiled kindly at the woman. "I have been wondering about something. Medi Anwar has been so busy I didn't want to bother her, but I was wondering about her specifically. How she became such an accomplished warrior? How she came to be on this world and in turn your ruler? Maybe if she has enemies out there, in space that could do such things to your people?" Beka's face looked sad but inside she was patting herself on the back for sounding so concerned.

Casselle looked thoughtful for a moment as she nodded her head. "Yes, important questions. Walk with me." Beka complied as they headed into the gardens. "I believe your friend, the tall one with spikes on his arms, I believe he had something to do with her fighting skills. I can't be sure but it is my belief."

"And how did she get here?" Beka reminded her of her earlier line of questioning.

"She came in her ship and helped us during the Dragan Invasion, her and Commodore Tal, said to be a great man. He was like your tall friend. We are not aggressive people, our military was lacking and Medi helped us to work together. Commodore Tal and Medi help train the soldiers and taught many effective methods of defending the cities and themselves. After the Invasions stopped Medi was given her title. Many wanted her to stay with us. She's the one who made sure she could choose a successor when she wanted." Casselle informed Beka.

Beka was surprised. It seemed; to even her, Medi Anwar was by all accounts trying to help these people. "Any enemies?"

"I can not say." Casselle stated a little too fast.

Beka saw the flash of cover cross Casselle's face. "You can tell me. It will help us find out what's going on."

Casselle looked at Beka for a moment, clearly trying to decide if it was a good idea. "I can't be sure if the rumors are true but some say Medi is running from something. I for one do not believe it. She'd stay and fight."

Beka now knew if there was anything to this that Tyr would have to know something. There was no way he hadn't at least tried to keep tabs on his former lover. "Thanks. I've… got to make sure everything's good up there." Beka pointed towards the sky as she turned and ran from the gardens.

* * *

**Ladonia: Fleet Hanger**

Dylan walked into the Ladonian Fleet Hanger cautiously. Casselle had warned him Sirees was in a foul mood since she came back from Andromeda a while ago. Casselle didn't seem to know what was bothering Sirees, but Dylan knew he's struck a nerve with the exotic woman. Something was eating at her. Something scared her and Dylan was sure little did, making him believe whatever it was couldn't be good.

He walked slowly towards the ship one of the engineers pointed out to him. Of course, if Dylan had thought about it he would have assumed Sirees's ship was the one in the far back corner of the hanger. It was the only one that was of a different design. It was slick with beautiful unfamiliar designs across its hull whereas the other ships looked more patched together. Dylan headed to the opened rear hatch. "Can I come in?"

Sirees's didn't look up at him. She was lying on her back underneath the navigation board. She continued to work for a moment until she pushed herself out and glared up at him. "You can if you're not here to blackmail me again."

Dylan faced contorted into a pained expression. "Yeah, about that."

"Forget it." Sirees pulled herself to her feet and turned to the helm controls. She tapped a few buttons and then smacked the console cursing in a language Dylan had never heard before.

"I don't want to forget it." Dylan watched as her body tensed and she slowly turned to look at him. _Was she then expecting an apology? Boy will she be surprised._

"I do." She muttered in his direction.

Dylan heard her, but he was surprised. He was sure she'd wait for an apology but he was wrong. She really didn't want to talk about whatever was haunting her. "Why don't you want to tell me what the real reason is for leaving Ladonia?" Sirees's violet eyes locked on to him and he had to mentally remind himself she'd invited him aboard and wasn't likely to kill him.

"It's none of your damn business that's why. You're here to help the Ladonia's with the Dragans and joining the Commonwealth. My reasons for leaving are my business. As long as things go as planned you'll never have to know or see me again. Why is it so important you know everything, Captain Hunt? It isn't like you go around baring your soul, why should I?"

That was it. She was guilty. Guilty of what he couldn't be sure but she felt the guilt and she was running from it. "I didn't say you had to, but if it hinders what I'm trying to accomplish then you'd better tell me, because I don't want surprises."

_He's a good man. He just wants to make sure he can help. I should tell him what I did… but he'll hate me. I trust this man, and if he knew the truth he'd hate me. I couldn't stand that. _She already judged herself in regards to her past. She could deal with her own disgust but another's…"If it interferes with your work, I will tell you." Sirees looked down at the deck below her boot clad feet. "What do you think of my ship?"

Dylan smiled crookedly. "She's a good looking little thing, but it seems like she's having trouble getting off the ground."

"There are just a few adjustments that need to be worked out and she'll be ready." She pushed herself away from the console she'd been leaning on and walked towards Dylan's towering frame. "I want to show you something." She grabbed his arm and pulled him down the rear ramp; grabbing a bracer on the way out.

He let her lead him into the hanger, wondering if this meant she was beginning to trust him more. He was sure once she trusted she'd spill but he felt there was a lot more he'd have to do to gain that trust.

They both stood in the hanger staring at the ship as Sirees punched a few buttons on the bracer. "This is actually how I discovered Casselle's own abilities." She punched a few more buttons and then her ship disappeared. "Casselle was the only one who found my ship in the desert exercise."

Dylan stared at where the ship had been. "So you chose a successor."

"Like I said. Casselle was the only one with the ability to find my ship. But that isn't the point. My point is the shielding on my ship and the shielding Randir was wearing are the same."

"Where did it come from?" Dylan looked to her. There was something important about this. Sirees was seeing it but he wasn't. Could it be about her secret or was it about who she was? Likely it was a piece of the puzzle he just didn't have.

"It is Camlayn shielding. Basically the same as the Camlayn personal shielding." She punched a few buttons and the ship became visible again.

"I've never heard of your race before." Dylan looked to her. She seemed to be willing to open up just a little. She had made it abundantly clear she didn't want to discuss herself but it seemed she had little choice now.

"Understandable. They're rather xenophobic. Not many people leave the planet and those who do are told not to return. Not the point." She waved her hand. "I was thinking; if Randir was sent after me then there had to be a reason. It seems like someone's telling me to get my butt off this rock. If they only knew."

Dylan bit back a smiled. "You really think that?"

She wasn't as amused as he was. Her face reflected that… that and the anger she felt because he thought it funny. "Yes, I do. Randir hasn't spilled the beans yet but I'm guessing the shielding was left for him. It has to be someone who knows me and I'd bet they're freaked now that you're hear."

* * *

**Andromeda**

Beka walked through the corridors of Andromeda. "Andromeda located Tyr."

"Tyr Anasazi is in his quarters." Andromeda's voice rang out throughout the corridor.

Beka turned down an adjacent corridor and headed for his quarters. Tyr had to know more about Medi Anwar than he was telling. It was obvious they knew each other well. It was also obvious Tyr wasn't on Medi Anwar's good side and she compared it strangely enough to being on Dylan's bad side.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Uneasy Suspicions

**Andromeda: Tyr's Quarters**

Tyr lifted the weights into the air as his door chimed. "Come in." He grumbled as he put the weights back on their rack and sat up.

Beka strolled into his quarters looking every bit serious. "You and I have to talk."

Tyr's eyebrow rose as he slowly got to his feet. "Do we?"

"Yes, how do you know Medi Anwar?" Beka wasted no time getting straight to the point. She didn't really care if it would bother Tyr that was until she watch his expression sink.

Tyr's memory flashed back to seeing her on the planet and then being on the Morning Glory with Sirees. "I don't see how it is relevant." He walked towards the bed in his room, grabbing his shirt. He pulled it over his head quickly.

"You might not see it but I do." Beka shifted her weight to one foot and folded her arms across her torso. "In fact, after talking with Randir, I'd say the big mystery about this woman is hiding in her past. Naturally, I assumed since you know her, you'd know something about her past."

Tyr stared down at as he smoothed the shirt out. "When I met Sirees the only thing she told me about her past was that she'd been banished from her planet." He turned to look at Beka. He couldn't be sure why Beka felt the need to investigate Sirees's past but he was sure her suspicions were founded. "She didn't tell me why she was banished. I never got her to say a word about her life before the moment I found her, beyond the banishment."

"And the two of you?" Beka looked slightly more sympathetic than she had when she entered Tyr's quarters.

Tyr glanced up at her slightly annoyed with the persistence of his crewmate. "There is nothing of importance that could possibly reflect on what is happening now."

Beka wanted answers. "Tyr, we need to know…"

"Look! I have no intention of telling you all about what happened between Sirees and I!" Tyr pushed past her nearly knocking her completely off her feet but she happened to catch herself on the edge of a piece of furniture.

* * *

**Andromeda & Ladonia: Tyr Remembering**

Tyr didn't mind remembering the good times. He didn't mind remembering Sirees on the Nietzschean ship with him, working with him, lying next to him. He cherished the memories of them happy and together. He cherished the memories of them arguing over his need to train her to protect herself while she annoyingly avoided doing anything other than flirting with him. Of course, it wasn't overly annoying and he tended to like what came of the flirting.

But then there were the memories he didn't want to remember and was sure Sirees didn't like them either. He could vividly remember his own rage at finding Wolffe, another Nietzschean, in Sirees and his quarters, with Sirees pinned beneath him. He hadn't managed to do anything but scare her; of course, Tyr had done anything but scare Wolffe. He'd nearly beat the man to death and only stopped when Sirees's voice pierced his fury, begging him to stop.

Apparently, Wolffe didn't think Sirees and his relationship was enough of a claim on the woman, and he didn't afford her the same courtesy as Nietzschean females, to pick their mates. Sirees didn't like hearing any of this especially when he claimed she belonged to him. No, that didn't go over well at all, but he made her understand and life went on.

That was until Wolffe figured out something Tyr had only hours after meeting Sirees. She was important. There was more to Sirees than what you could see, and he wanted to make sure it reached its full potential and it was even better if it did so with him. That was his mistake. He had deceived Sirees and not told her that her genetics seemed to predispose her to combat. His training had made her one of the most formidable fighters aboard, a fact Wolffe pointed out along with his betrayal.

Sirees knocked the wind out of him and then packed her bags. He practically begged, pleaded and did anything he could think of to make her believe he truly loved her. It was true but she asked him point blank if he'd withheld things from her, if he'd trained her knowing what would come of his efforts. He couldn't lie and he didn't and she left.

* * *

**Ladonia**

Dylan was looking for Sirees but now she seemed to be avoiding him. He had left her in the Fleet Hanger while he checked on something Trance had brought to his attention.

"Captain Hunt, is there something I can help you with?" Casselle's melodic voice rang out.

Dylan turned and smiled in her direction. "Yes, I was looking for Medi Anwar. Would you know where I could find her?"

"Unfortunately, no. She has a habit of disappearing, of course, I'm sure you too like to get away from your responsibilities from time to time." She looked up at Dylan questioningly.

"Sometimes." Dylan smiled.

"I'm concerned your crewman's presence has rattled Medi." Casselle stated rather openly.

Dylan's brow crumpled. "My friend?"

"Yes, the one with the spikes." She held her arm up and shook it. "He is so suspicious of Medi." Casselle expression was not of disgust at the mere thought of someone questioning her leader but rather guarded like she knew something others did not.

"He doesn't have anything to be suspicious about. Does he?" Dylan looked at her warily.

Casselle looked mildly surprised. "Of course not."

Dylan noticed the guard walking towards them. The man stopped and whispered into Casselle's ear. "Excuse me, Captain; I have a few things to attend to. I do hope you find Medi Anwar."

_Big help._ Dylan thought to himself as he smiled warmly at Casselle.

* * *

**Ladonia: Citadel: Beacon Control**

Dylan and Sirees walked into beacon control. He'd found her but hadn't managed to pry anything out of her.

"Mr. Harper." Dylan stated as he entered the beacon control room.

Harper was working underneath a console and was clearly startled. He jumped slightly, hitting his head on the console above him. He backed out from under the controls and grimaced up at Dylan. "That hurt." He rubbed his prickly head. "You could have damaged my genius. Then what use would I be to you?"

Sirees looked to Dylan with a strange look. Dylan smiled briefly at Sirees. "Harper, just tell us what you know about the beacons."

Tyr walked into Beacon Control with an annoyed look on his face. His gaze landed on Sirees first before shifting his attention to Dylan. Sirees, of course, noted his stare as did Dylan. Sirees considered talking to him later despite her ever fuming anger towards him. "I just came down to check on Harper's progress." Tyr's found it odd to see Dylan and Sirees standing next to one another but tried to put the infuriating notion, that there was something to it, out of his mind.

"Yeah and I'm the ruler of earth." Harper remarked under his breath and then realized Nietzscheans had better hearing than humans when Tyr let out a low growl.

Sirees bit back a smile, so as not to let on that she had also heard the comment, and turned to Harper. "Mr. Harper, if you'd go over what you've found for us."

Running footsteps came into the room. "Tyr, you can't just avoid the question no matter how…" Beka came to a halt as she entered the room and found everyone staring towards her. "pissed you get." She continued considerably lower than she had been. "Dylan, Medi…"

"Call me Sirees. All of you call me Sirees. I hear enough Medi as it is." Sirees stepped forward slightly. "Harper was just about to enlighten us as to what is wrong with the beacons."

"Something I have also been wondering." Beka spoke up.

"Harper." Dylan cued him to speak.

"Okay. This is what we all know so far." Harper adjusted his stance as though he was about to wow the crowd and cleared his throat. "I reported earlier there was no record of anyone using the beacon's control room." Harper paused for Sirees.

"Which isn't possible because Randir created it so there would always be a record." Sirees interrupted.

"Anyways, I started looking further into it. Trying to see how easy it would be to tamper with the records."

"Harper, what did you find?" Tyr spoke up.

"Something truly ingenious." Harper pointed to the control panel and then punched up a wall screen diagram of the beacon's internal systems, highlighting something in red. "This is just a simulation 'cause I can't show you the real stuff." He pulled up a few more things. "Each person who uses the interface must login with a security clearance. This opens up access to them. Then under their entries the computer starts listing all actions they perform. This log is easily tampered with."

"Meaning anyone could have tampered with the beacon computer systems?" Beka questioned.

"No." Harper shook his head. "This green highlighted portion of the screen is the opened back-up log. It was created to record all actions simultaneously to the main log." Harper pointed to the green portion of the diagram.

"In essence, everything is being recorded twice?" Dylan asked as he watched the screen in front of them change.

"Nailed it." Harper hit a button next to the screen, which highlighted another portion in blue. "This is the back-up archive, which is where each back-up cycle is stored."

Sirees spoke. "Every time a cycle is up the computer seals the opened back-up and then stores it in the archive." She smiled. "That I know."

"These are accessible but tamper proof." Harper chimed in.

"So how exactly did someone tamper with it?" Beka asked looking more annoyed the longer the explanation grew.

"I would assume they tampered with the back-up during the cycle or right before the cycle ended and the file was sealed." Tyr spoke up.

"That's why I'm the genius and your not." Harper quipped at Tyr who gritted his teeth. "This is where Randir was truly a genius." Harper looked at Sirees with a small smile which she returned. "The opened back-up logs are evasive. They store themselves into a location in the computer. If someone tries to find them or they almost accidentally stumble upon them, the back-up logs download themselves to another location in the databank making it so the person never finds their location."

"Then how exactly was the beacon tampered with?" Dylan put his hands on his hips.

"They over rode the system. Whoever had an override code which is the only why to get in here." Harper grabbed a flexi from the top of the console. "There are several codes but only one was used recently. Myrees. They erased the files but I think they tampered with the beacon to send out a signal. My guess is it was to attract the Dragans but I can't be positive."

Sirees rubbed the bridge of her nose. "So really we've gotten no where."

"I wouldn't say that." Beka looked puzzled at Sirees's oversight. "We have the pass code which has to connect to a person."

Sirees walked a few feet away. "A pass code is hardly secure. Anyone could have used it."

"Well why don't we find the owner of the pass code and determine whether or not it is possible they are the perpetrator." Dylan wanted to make things sound more hopeful but Sirees only seemed to become more upset.

"You don't understand." Sirees flailed her arms as she turned to face them. She turned her hands inward on her. "That code is mine."

* * *

**Andromeda: Dylan's Office**

Dylan, Beka and Tyr had returned to Andromeda but Beka stopped abruptly. "May I speak with you in private, Dylan?"

Dylan nodded and gestured for his office as Tyr eyed them and kept walking. "What is it, Beka?" Dylan leaned against his desk watching the woman ponder her words.

Beka took a few moments before looking at Dylan. "I noticed you and Sirees seem to be friendly, and I don't want to upset you but…"

Dylan was curious. "But?"

"Sirees has ulterior motives." Beka looked at him.

"Beka, I don't know where this is coming from but…"

"I can see it why can't you?" Beka pleaded. "She's manipulating you.

"Beka, I can handle Sirees." Dylan could see through Sirees and he knew she was hiding something.

"I talked to Casselle and Randir." She looked down at the floor knowing he wouldn't be all that happy.

"Why?" His voice became slightly harder.

"Because they both have insight into her." Beka sighed and then looked at Dylan sympathetically. "Randir is hiding something. He clammed up the moment I asked, but Casselle was infinitely more helpful. According to her Tyr taught Sirees to fight, something I can't get Tyr to confirm, but even he had a bad reaction to the line of questioning." Beka shook her head. "Aren't you getting this? Don't you see she'd playing games with all of us?"

"Beka, I know what Sirees is doing, but I have no reason to doubt her." Dylan knew it wasn't the truth. His gut instincts were telling him to doubt what she said but it wasn't the proof Beka was looking for.

"People on this planet seem to think Sirees showed up here because she was running from something. I know Tyr thinks she's dangerous."

"I know she's dangerous. I saw her take Randir out. Remember I was there. I also know she's running from something. I can see it when she talks about leaving Ladonia."

"Dylan, it isn't a coincidence her pass code was the one found in the beacons systems."

Dylan knew she had a point. The fact the code has been hers was not lost on him, and for a split second he wanted to believe someone else had entered it but he also knew in his gut Sirees was more involved than she was letting on. But part of him trusted her. "Do you have proof?"

"The code is proof. Proof she will explain away if you let her." Beka eyed him.

* * *

**Andromeda: Medical Deck**

Beka stormed into Medical. "Andromeda. Trance."

Andromeda's holographic form instantly appeared in front of her. "Beka?"

Trance came out of her corner where she'd been studying up on a few things, but Beka held a hand out to her, silencing her before she could acknowledge Beka's presence.

"You know what Rommie knows, right?" Beka questioned.

"That is correct."

"Then you know Rommie isn't telling Dylan about all of this?" Beka questioned again.

"That is also correct, but if the Captain asks me I will be forced to answer truthfully."

"Fine."

"Beka, what happened?" Trance looked upset by the other woman's demeanor.

"I just got through talking to Dylan. He can't seem to see Sirees Anwar is hiding something from us. I told him I talked to Casselle and Randir and while Randir was inclined to keep his mouth shut Casselle was more forthcoming. Casselle believes Tyr was the one who trained Sirees to fight, which he won't talk about, but people down there also believe Sirees is running from something. Trance you have to be able to see it?"

"I see she's scared of something. I think Dylan sees that too." Trance was slightly concerned Dylan wasn't being as objective as he should.

"If Dylan sees it, then why isn't he doing something about it? You do know Sirees's pass code was found in the beacon system. She wants us to believe she had nothing to do with what happened but… she's lying. I know it."

Trance could tell Beka was upset… more than a little. It was eating at Beka, not being able to truly prove Sirees was lying and playing them for fouls, but Trance had consulted her own 'instincts' after she'd spoken with Rommie and Beka before. "Maybe I should approach, Medi Anwar."

Andromeda looked to the two of them. "You can do it now. Medi Anwar is on board and headed for Dylan's office." She shimmered out of existence and Trance stormed past Beka in search of revelations only confrontation would give her.

* * *

**Andromeda**

Sirees had come up to Andromeda to speak to Dylan. She had decided it best to keep a closer eye on the man. She was sure he was trust worthy but it was better for her to keep everything under wraps just in case she didn't need to tell all. She turned her head slightly noticing Trance. "Trance?" She'd been so deep in thought the woman's presence hadn't registered until now.

Trance stopped catching Medi Anwar's arm. "Medi, I would like to speak with you."

"Call me Sirees." Sirees turned to her. "What is it?"

"Sirees, I was wondering how you knew someone was following you around in the citadel?" Trance tilted her head slightly giving the appearance she was the most innocent being in the universe.

"Years of training." Sirees smiled at her and started to turn.

"With all due respect, that isn't an answer." Trance's tone became cold. Sirees turned to her in surprise. "You toy in the wars of others. You even rule people who have nothing to do with you."

Sirees scoffed. "Why do people who say 'with all do respect' show none?" She looked at the woman facing her. "Before you presume to judge maybe you should walk in my boots. I don't toy with anything; I do what I was trained to do. The fact, the Ladonian people decided to make me their very unwilling Medi is lost on me, but I took the position out of _respect_ and a willingness to help them." Sirees kept her voice low but the force wasn't lost on the slightly startled Trace.

"I can see through you. I know the danger you are putting us in. That you expected the attack against you speak volumes as to your enigmatic history. It just mystifies me Dylan doesn't address it." Trance's voice stayed the calm volume it always did, but the way she spoke contemptuous at best.

This anger inside of her was overwhelming. She knew she wouldn't be a match for Trance. How she knew she wasn't sure but she felt the overwhelming heat from Trance which made Sirees think twice about being on the woman's bad side. And yet she was sick to death of self-righteous people judging her choices. She had made the right decision all those years ago, she had made the right decision by taking on her current position, and she was making the right decision by getting off Ladonia. "I knew I had an invisible foe pursuing me because I'm trained to know when my surroundings change." Not at all true. She never understood the ability to just know thing. "And as for Dylan, I do believe you underestimate him!"

Trance was feeling oddly intimidated. She rarely felt powerless because she knew she wasn't but Medi Anwar had made her second guess herself. "I'll assume Randir knows something about you and you're afraid he'll tell. His comment was not lost on anyone." Trance shook her head. "I hear death is the appropriate course of punishment. Such threats. Is this how you keep rule?"

"Know, I never threaten. I state my mind. As for Randir, the punishment for his crime is death, but I tend to look past the crime to the motivation. I don't want him dead." Sirees spat out. "But you know that."

"Isn't it wonderful how you protect them? Or do you?" Trance eyed her. "I know you're hiding from something. It's as if you expect someone to emerge from the sky. You're hiding on this planet and now we are here you're afraid whoever is after you will show. Secrets create problems and tragedy." Trance's voice sounded calm but was far from actually being calm.

Sirees paused for only a moment. "You and I both have secrets. I don't see you sharing." Sirees drew closer to a slightly startled Trace. "That's right. I see the secrets in you. You didn't expect that did you? No, you expected me to be as clueless as Dylan and the others. I'm not! I can see you for who you really are!" Sirees turned on the heels of her boots and stalked off. _Damn she baited me._

Trance stood wide-eyed at the fury she had released in Medi Anwar. She knew she had said a lot of harsh and judgmental things but she was concerned about how volatile Medi Anwar was. Trance had scared the crap out of her far share of alien races but Medi Anwar had just rattled her to her very core. Yes she had her secrets, but how would Medi Anwar know anything of her? Maybe she'd underestimated Sirees. Maybe she didn't know enough about Sirees to judge. Trance watched the woman and the warrior stalk down the corridor. "I sense there is so much more to her than we'll ever really know."

Andromeda's holographic image shimmered into existence. "In regards to what?"

Trance smiled at Andromeda. "She'll be important to all of our lives."

Andromeda regarded that for a moment as Trance walked away and then she shimmered out of existence.

* * *

**Ladonia: Senator Ursal's Office**

Ursal sat at his desk in the senate building. He stared at the paper work that was piling up in front of him. He should have never given his assistant the cycle off. He rose to his feet stretching his tall frame. He walked over to the machine sitting in his private kitchen. He poured himself a glass of the hot liquid inside of a pot, his people call casmor. Sirees had once told him it resembled something called coffee but tasted less desirable.

A strange noise rang out from the other room. Ursal was so startled his casmor spilled on him and he yelped in pain. He listened carefully hoping the noise was simply his assistant dropping something. Ursal grabbed a cloth and started wiping the hot liquid from his cloths. "I have report after report to get to." Ursal said to himself, trying to prevent his thoughts from spiraling out of control.

Ever since Juni's attack all the Senators were scared. Ursal's concern had been evident with the arrival of the Commonwealth vessel but after the attack on Juni he'd become as jumpy as a jisto bug (a particularly jumpy bug on Ladonia). He didn't agree with Sirees Anwar being their Medi or her bringing them to the Commonwealth but he surely didn't want anyone to come to any harm let alone himself.

Ursal sighed and sat behind his desk; staring at the papers in front of him. Something caught his eye. He looked out his opened door and called out for his assistant. "Isyia?" He got to his feet and rounded his desk slowly, but stopped short as a shadow feel across his doorway. "Isyia?" He called again, praying to the Ladonian gods that Isyia was indeed out their and that his worst fears were not coming true.

Ursal tried to compose himself as he took another step closer to his door. His throat clinched as a figured filled his doorway. "Oh! Gods I thought… doesn't matter what I thought. I'm just glad I was…" Ursal's eyes widened as the realization hit him along with the energy blast.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Confessions

**Andromeda: Observation Deck**

Dylan walked out onto the Observation Deck. Andromeda had informed him Sirees was on board and since she hadn't come to see him he assumed she'd gone off to think. Andromeda had confirmed his suspicions in regards to her location. "Sirees?"

Sirees jumped. With all her training, with all her heightened senses, she hadn't known he was there until he called her name. She turned to face him trying to seem happier than she was. Her encounter with Trance had made a big impact; she was contemplating a confession. Trance had a highly annoying point, but then the fact her secrets had possibly harmed Juni made things worse. "Dylan." She said somberly.

Dylan crossed the deck slowly, trying to figure the best way to broach the subject Tyr had brought up. "Do you trust me?"

Sirees looked up at him quickly. In all of her life, she remembered very few people actually asking her that question and she knew it would be followed but something she wouldn't like. "I trust you." She eyed him questioningly.

"Then why are you lying to me?" Dylan crossed his arms in front of him. He knew the best and probably the only way to get the information he needed was to pry it out of the one constant in all of this.

"I'm not lying about anything." Sirees started to walk past him but his hand closed around her arm.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Sirees tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice but it was growing harder by the moment.

"Tell me why you tampered with the beacon?" Dylan bent down slightly to look her in the eye.

Sirees had done her far share of obscuring the truth. She'd done as many covert things as her time would allow her but now her secrets seemed to be on display for this human to see and comment on. She had honestly thought fooling him would be simple and was surprised to find out in the short time they'd known each other, he understood her better than most. "What makes you think I tampered with the beacon?"

"Because I saw you in the control room." Dylan leaned against the wall next to the both of them. "You had to think about telling us the code was yours and I saw it in your face when you decided it would throw the suspicion off you. I'm pretty sure you started this and I want to know why." He looked at her almost understandably.

Her face remained serious as she stared at him in disbelief. Not that he was blaming her for what happened but that he had hit it on the head… okay he didn't now how and why but he knew enough and she was mildly surprised… mildly because she didn't really expect anything less from Dylan but surprised because he truly didn't doubt she'd tampered with the beacon and she had to respect that he didn't second guess his instincts. "You serious believe I'd jeopardize the Ladonians?"

Dylan looked somewhat hesitant to tread on that line of questioning but forged ahead nonetheless. "I didn't say I believed you'd jeopardize the Ladonians, speaking of which, you don't seem willing to call them your people. Instead you separate yourself from them, which I admit concerns me, but in all truth I don't think you'd jeopardize them. That being said, you did, and I want to know why?" Dylan waited for her response but added, "Tyr seems to think you're dangerous."

She wanted to laugh because he was far more perceptive than she'd ever given him credit for and he clearly had her pegged but she wasn't going to laugh… no it was time to give in a bit and tell him what was really bothering her. Of course, she was willing until she heard Tyr's thoughts on her. She scowled at Dylan. "Shove it." She walked off the deck.

* * *

**Andromeda: Command Deck**

Dylan was on the Command Deck of the Andromeda standing next to Rommie who had called him up from the Obs Deck after his bout with Sirees. He punched the screen in front of him. He now knew the anger portion of Sirees's emotional outburst was more than justified. He braced himself on the console in front of him and hung his head. "Is this report accurate?" He already knew the answer to his question.

"I'm afraid so." Rommie starred at him.

"Then I suppose we'll have to tell Sirees." Beka stated as she looked to Dylan who looked more upset at the recent turn of events than she did.

* * *

**Andromeda: Medical Deck**

Tyr walked out onto the deck and immediately noticed Sirees standing next to the man he knew as Juni. He felt bad Sirees's friend had been injured because he knew she'd blame herself. "Sirees?"

She turned to look at him. "What the hell is your problem?" She was baiting him on purpose. She couldn't believe Dylan had thought her a lair on his own. She never gave him a reason. _Well, that's not entirely true._ Sure she didn't say everything but who did anymore.

Tyr had never expected anyone to say anything of the sort to him. He looked at the source of his growing aggravation. "I have no idea what you're referring to."

Sirees was madder than she had been in years. She crossed the space between them. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. You had a little talk with Dylan. You told him I was dangerous!" She knew she would get the truth out of him.

Tyr's face contorted in mild anger. "You and I both know there is no secret to that."

"Doesn't matter. The man doesn't trust me now!"

"Rees…" Tyr tried to move closer.

"Don't, Tyr." Sirees turned her back on him and walked forward trying to keep some distance between them. She still felt the overwhelming connection between them but couldn't stand to acknowledge it.

"Why won't you listen to me?" Tyr stopped her in her tracks. "You've been avoiding me."

Sirees knew she had to just end the torture of being on the same ship and wanting to talk about what broke them apart. She turned to face him. "What is there to say? That you knew about my heritage but that isn't why you did what you did. You only wanted me. You loved me…"

"Love." Tyr said.

Sirees just stared at him. "It isn't there for me anymore. You held on to something I let go of. I've moved on. I've lived my life. Do the same." She started to walk away, but Tyr closed the space between them and prevented her from leaving.

"You're lying." He stood in front of her.

Sirees looked up at him. "Does it really matter? It was a long time ago, Tyr. There's no going back now."

"_Tyr."_ Beka's voice broke over the comm.

"What is it, Beka?" Tyr was slightly annoyed he and Sirees had been interrupted just when he thought she might give in to him.

"_Commodore Talor, called looking for Medi Anwar. Senator Ursal was murdered."_

Beka's voice was like a knife slicing through Sirees's repose. Her whole world started to spin wildly out of control as she realized exactly what was happening and why. Finally, every game, every intrigue, every suspicion was coming to a head. Maybe Dylan's interference would be far more useful than she had originally anticipated.

"We're on the Med Deck." Tyr hung his head feeling like whatever secrets Sirees was hiding were getting them deeper and deeper into trouble.

* * *

**Andromeda: Medical Deck**

"Ursal might not agree with me being Medi and he might not agree with the way I run things… hell he doesn't agree with anything I do but I can't believe he had anything to do with attacking Juni!" The whole thing didn't sit right with Sirees. She had known Ursal so many years and while they weren't friends they had what she thought was mutual respect. "He was murdered after all."

Beka had gone with Dylan to give the bad news. It disgusted her to see both Dylan and Tyr so blatantly taken away with the Medi. Didn't they see what she was doing? Of course, her own suspicions had recently gotten the better of her. She, of course, shared her information with Dylan, but he seemed to shrug it off. That annoyed her. "I'm afraid Rommie's scans of the wounds Juni sustained picked up on Ursal's DNA. He was present if not the perpetrator."

"Look Beka, I know a thing of two about the people on this planet and despite Ursal's bad reaction to the Commonwealth and to me he isn't a terrorist. He didn't do this. The fact that someone murdered him makes it rather obvious don't you think?" Sirees shook her head.

Trance was on the Med Deck working on the samples she had collected. Trance wasn't sure why Medi Anwar had been so generous with her trust and why she wasn't questioning the ties that were obviously being cut one by one. Trance looked at the other's who had come to discuss the latest news with her… Tyr, of course; Dylan; and Beka.

Trance had been a witness to Tyr and Sirees's recent outburst. She stayed out of their way and was shocked to hear Tyr confess to being in love with Sirees. She had thought as much but had never expected Tyr to admit it openly. She had seen enough to know Dylan's suspicions were founded.

Andromeda's translucent form appeared next to Dylan. "I haven't made any mistakes. Senator Ursal's DNA was at the crime scene and on Juni."

"So what he tried to kill Juni and then what, shot himself from three feet away? You're not going to get me to believe that." Sirees turned from them.

Beka tried not to make Sirees more upset but she had to face fact. "You're right." That left a bad taste in her mouth. "It appears Ursal was the scapegoat for whoever is pulling this off."

"Or he had information our real killer wanted to keep from coming to light." Harper walked into the infirmary waving a flexi.

Sirees stepped forward quickly. "You found something?"

"It's not DNA but its pretty damning." Harper handed the flexi to Sirees who didn't hold onto it long because Dylan plucked it from her hands.

Harper smiled cautiously at his Captain and then explained. "Dylan asked me to ignore whoever disrupted the beacon logs and focus more on the room. It only took me a few moments to realize the beacons had a remote link jacked into it." Harper walked over to the screen on the computer and punched up his finding which clearly traced the remote link to the source.

A Dragan signal. "So there are Dragans on Ladonia?" Sirees stared at Dylan.

Dylan wanted to comfort the lair in front of him. She kept secrets but something told him his instincts had been dead on. She had done something to the beacons, but she wasn't the trying to cover her tracks. He glanced at Trance who seemed to indicate she knew what he was thinking and that she agreed. He wanted to shiver but stopped himself. Trance's, sometimes all knowing, gifts were a little hard to deal with at times.

Tyr gritted his teeth. "It would appear so."

Beka folded her arms across her. "My bet is someone close to you is working for them." _If not you._

Trance stepped forward. "We could try proving it."

"How?" Sirees turned to look at the mystery woman.

"By using one of the secrets you're keeping from Dylan." Trance smiled broadly, yes, confrontation gave her insight as did the time around them.

* * *

**Andromeda: Medical Deck**

Trance had gone to the Hydroponics Deck to fetch some herbs she knew would make Juni feel much better. He'd woken up only shortly after she suggested a course of action in drawing out the Dragan hiding among the Ladonians. Sirees had been shocked when she realized Trance knew about her, but agreed without hesitation. It was comforting to both her and Sirees to know Juni would survive and be fine.

Trance walked out onto the Medical Deck only to find Beka, Rommie and the holographic form of Andromeda waiting for her.

"Trance, you're holding back on us?" Beka looked at her.

"Beka, what I see in the time stream can only be revealed by those it pertains to. I do not discuss what I see in your time."

Beka swallowed hard. "What?"

The holographic form of Andromeda looked to Rommie and then disappeared. Rommie simply turned to Beka. "I think maybe we should table this discussion for the future."

Beka nodded as she left with Rommie, though she still wondered what Trance knew about her she wasn't telling.

Trance watched them go and then smiled. "You'd never know her mother was… so important." She put away some herbs she'd given Sirees Anwar to… help her.

* * *

**Ladonia: Temple**

Juni stood inside of the temple staring up at the ceiling; he came here frequently as everyone would know. His attacker knew this was a long shot. What were the chances someone would believe Juni had survived his attack and had told everything? But then again his attacker was staring at him. He was doing as he always did, paying his respects to those who had come before. Medi Anwar had only recently announced Juni would be as good as new but it was likely it would awhile before he would recall who his attacker was.

"You should have died when I hit you!" A voice yelled from behind him. "Why is it so hard to kill people these days? Can you tell me that Juni?"

Juni turned around quickly not believing his ears. "Casselle?" Juni threw the robe concealing him to the floor. "Why?"

Casselle had been prepared and had come with a disruptor she had taken from Medi Anwar. "Why not?"

"You framed Ursal for attacking me?" Juni seemed outraged. "And then you killed him? I don't understand." Juni starred at Casselle.

"Yes. You see. Ursal was stalling my inauguration as Medi and he was snooping. He took it upon himself to start digging into my 'roots' on Ladonia. A major problem when you're not from this planet. I can't wait to have these alterations changed back to my Nietzschean form. If only I had my blades."

"And Randir?" Juni watched Casselle.

"The man is daft. I changed the communications being sent to him to make him believe Medi Anwar was negotiating with the Dragans. Having him stumble on the shielding was much harder than convincing him Medi Anwar needed to be removed." She laughed strangely. Every hint of her harmonious tone was now gone.

"So you killed him." Juni relaxed a bit preparing himself to lung at Casselle. He was considerably stronger but nevertheless not as well trained, and likely to lose in hand to hand combat, at least that was what Casselle believed.

"He was worthless." Casselle moved closer to Juni. "Things would have progressed had you not discovered the access link into the beacons that I painstakingly put there so I could control the beacon's logs from a remote location. When you traced the access port I had no choice but to remove you. Problem was with all that had been going on Medi Anwar has beefed up security and I heard guards coming before I could finish the job. That won't be a problem this time."

Juni took that moment to launch himself at Casselle but to his dismay she was ready for him and he hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Such as stupid move." Casselle walked over and knelt next to him pulling out a dagger from her cloak. "No witness's, remember."

"Medi Anwar knows it was you. She will catch you and kill you and she will show no mercy for what you have done." Juni spat at her.

"Don't worry. Medi Anwar is my next stop. She won't know what hit her." Casselle raised her fist containing her dagger above Juni.

Dylan came to a halt as he entered the temple at the cue he had been given. "I thought you said you could take her?" Dylan yelled to Juni.

Casselle crouched over Juni. She looked up at Dylan and laughed. "No matter, I was trained by Sirees, I am sure I could take you both." Casselle turned her head towards Juni. "It would appear your Medi did care to come herself? It's a pity she won't have the opportunity to save you." Casselle was about to plunge the knife into Juni when his hand grabbed her.

"Don't bet on it." Juni shifted under Casselle and sent her flying away from him. Casselle regained her composure quickly staring at Juni with bewilderment. Before Casselle's eyes the person she had thought to be Juni changed into Sirees Anwar. "You see Juni is still on Andromeda though he will pull through and you just confessed to your judge and executioner."

"Medi?" Casselle sneered at Sirees.

"That's right." Sirees launched herself at Casselle and the two of the rolled across the floor. Casselle's hands immediately wrapped around Sirees's throat but that didn't stop Sirees from slamming a fist into one of the fake gills on the side of Casselle jaw. Casselle screamed in pain and promptly released her grip on Sirees's throat. Her Nietzschean physiology was sensitive where a Ladonian's gills were located. A nice little tidbit from Trance along with the herb that prolonged the shift.

Sirees jumped to her feet and prepared herself for another attack, which took no time at all. Casselle was fuming and she ran straight for Sirees who fell back throwing her legs up and sending Casselle flying into the wall behind Sirees. Casselle slammed into the wall with a deafening crack.

Sirees got back to her feet and marched over to Casselle who was clutching at her arm and trying to catch her breathe. Sirees didn't look any worse for the wear as she reached for Casselle and lifted her off the ground by her throat. "You are a murderer and you will be punished." Sirees growled.

Dylan quickly came up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Sirees, leave her to the Ladonian people."

Sirees paused for a long moment, and Dylan thought Casselle was a dead woman, but Sirees finally pushed her off to one side and a team of military police rushed into the temple lead by Talor. Sirees turned to Talor. "Casselle, confessed to being the one behind Ursal murder and Juni's attack… she is a Drago-Karzov."

Talor nodded.

Sirees walked past him and outside. Dylan followed her after speaking with Talor. "Sirees?" She stopped in her tracks and turned slightly to look at him. "How long did you know?"

"Know?" Sirees's violet eyes seem to glow slightly with a small amusement.

"There was a traitor and you knew it." Dylan looked at her expectantly.

"I've known that for a while. Only suspected Casselle since you arrived." She smiled at him.

Dylan huffed and shook his head. "But you chose her as your successor?"

"Dylan," She approached him slowly, "Casselle was the only one who found my ship, remember, I told you. That alone would make me suspicious, hell even I have trouble finding it without the bracer, but I chalked it up to dumb luck. But then I realized something was off with Casselle. When I was in the infirmary with Randir, she came in. She told me it was to see if I needed anything but no one knew I was there. It got me thinking that it was likely she could tamper with the beacon if she used technology not from Ladonia. Juni's attack wasn't enough, but when Ursal died, I knew I was right about Casselle, you see he was curious about her as well and he was looking into her supposed history on this planet."

"The beacons? What did you do to them?" Dylan looked to her. "I know you were the one who messed them up?"

"Of course. I went in to check up on my message. I discovered someone had removed it. I re-recorded it. My problem was if a Commonwealth ship approached and the Dragans had taken over they would have lied to you. Told you they were fine and that they had no interest in joining the Commonwealth. If the beacons were down…"

"We'd investigate, thinking you were in trouble." Dylan ran his hands through his hair. "You were twelve steps ahead of me the entire time."

"Give yourself some credit Dylan… it was more like eleven steps." She smiled at him. She wasn't about to admit she'd mistakenly screwed up more of the beacon systems than she'd intended… Dylan wouldn't be impressed by that.

"You're pretty good at this Medi thing." He had to admit it. She knew how to play the odds and move people around like piece on a chess board. Her strategy to determine the character of her successors was brilliant and handed her information she may have not known.

Sirees looked up and him sadly. "It doesn't matter much now does it because soon I won't be here."

"And, of course, you have no intention of telling my why your leaving?" Dylan looked at her as she shook her head in response. "Fine." He sighed.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. And Goodbye

**Good-bye**

Sirees stared at Juni and Randir. "Say something?"

"We'll miss you and you're always welcome?" Juni said with uncertainty.

"No worries, Juni, you will make a fine Medias. The requirements are well met in you." She smiled at him.

Randir shook his head. "It wasn't long ago when our rolls were reversed and I was the one leaving."

"Yes and I behaved badly." Sirees winced.

Randir chose to overlook that whole situation. "Medi, you will be missed."

"It's just Sirees now." She smiled at him.

"Of course." Randir quickly walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. They held the embrace for a moment and then they heard Juni clear his throat. Randir stepped aside so Juni could hug her good-bye.

A throat cleared behind her and she broke contact with Juni to see Talor. "Commodore?"

"I hope you had no intention of leaving… without saying good-bye." He seemed to shift uncomfortably in his own skin. "I also thought you'd like to know we searched Casselle's room and found many hidden compartments with communication devices. The Dragan's camp was also raided. They are already incarcerated. Casselle, will be punished severely for her crimes."

Sirees was glad to hear it but she wasn't the one he should be answering to. "Well, as a visitor to your world that's great to hear." She approached him slowly. "I'm sorry I made your job such a nightmare." She whispered. "Don't tell anyone I said that, I'll only deny it." She smiled as she gave him a curt nod and left.

* * *

**A Strange Goodbye**

Sirees reluctantly walked onto the Med Deck. She felt strange about coming here but knew she had to. Something was drawing her here… telling her Trance knew more than the small detail she'd revealed.

"Sirees." Trance's voice greeted her. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I was wondering…"

"How I knew about your shifting ability?" Trance smiled at her.

"Actually, yes." Sirees watched her realizing part of her own instincts recognized Trance as something more but didn't know what it was… not yet.

"You and I are different. You see time like an infinite line running its course like a ship never wavering. But I… I see spiraling looped forever intertwining and always bringing you back to the beginning of everything we seek. You seek so much and yet you run from your choices. No, I didn't know about your shifting before we came, I learned about it after we'd already been here. Time is relative. You and I have already said goodbye."

* * *

**Overdue Goodbye**

Sirees stopped in front of his quarters. _Why the hell am I here?_ She thought to herself. The door slide opened and a rather surprised Tyr stood in front of her.

"Sirees?"

"I came to tell you I'm leaving." Sirees looked up at him.

"I hope your journey is safe." Tyr looked back down at her.

"Thank you." Sirees turned to leave but promptly turned back. "Tyr, about what happened all those years ago…" She paused for a second. "I forgave you long ago, it was just hard seeing you again and I'm sorry I didn't say it before."

"Which means?" Tyr glanced down at her.

"That I also wish you well. Despite the way I have acted I care about you… as a friend. That is all we are." She tried to explain in easily. "I have moved on with my life after all these years but I do cherish the time we spent together."

"As do I." Tyr reached out and cupped her face in one hand running his thumb over her cheek briefly before pulling away from her.

Sirees moved closer to him. "I will see you in the future."

Tyr wanted to wrap his arms around her but he stopped himself. "In the future." He watched her leave.

Tyr could clearly remember meeting Sirees for the first time. It was like it was yesterday. The first moment he met her, his only interest was her eye color. An exotic eye color he'd never seen on any world he'd ever ventured too. Individuals came in all shapes, sizes, and colors, but a constant throughout the universe seemed to be eye color. Many races had variations on the typical blue, green, brown, hazel, and sometimes black, but violet or even purple was never one seen, at least not by him.

Of course, the small child in front of him at the time was of little importance that was until he realized his senses were telling him she wasn't a child but an adult female. He could smell her. This puzzled him beyond reason and intrigued him far more.

He had watched her closely as she slipped away after stealing some food and a swathe from a local vendor. She seemed lost and lonely but surviving… barely. When he'd approached her, he startled her sufficiently to make her captivating ability present itself. She changed right in front of him, from a child to a woman, a rather sick looking woman. His surprise and the surprise of onlookers startled her enough to send her running from him. She had superior speed to humans but he suspected a Nietzschean could keep up.

Tyr could remember thinking if she looked as sick as she did then there was something more too it and it was likely she wouldn't survive the night on this frigid planet. He sent a signal to his Captain and set out into the woods to find the woman.

He'd found her, huddled underneath a tree shivering so fiercely he'd thought she was having a seizure of some sort. He intuitively removed her from underneath the tree and took her to a cave. Her skin had been extremely cool to the touch and he knew she needed to warm up.

Inside the cave, he built a fire and sat with her next to it. He kept her close while she slept knowing his superior internal temperature could keep them both warm if necessary. It worked. Of course, she was rather startled when she awoke in such close proximity to him but he calmed her worries as he made sure she stayed warm and she told him about being banished from her home world, almost dying in space, and being rescued by a passing ship only to be left on the arctic planet, where he'd found her, knowing she couldn't survive. As it turned out her people as a whole preferred desert weather but lived with spring or summer like weather.

Now, Sirees was stronger and far more sure of herself. He respected her for it and missed her more because of it, but it was something he'd have to live with, after all she'd just said good-bye to him… again.

* * *

**A Slightly Harder Goodbye**

Sirees stood in front of the docking port staring up at Dylan. She hated to say good-bye but after everything that had happened, recently and in her past, she couldn't stay. Lies were the biggest part of her now and the truth just wasn't an option. She couldn't bring herself to put more people in danger than necessary. She had already done it with the Ladonian people, but that had worked out for the best. Now was her time to leave, to move on to a different life somewhere else. "This is for the best."

"Yes." Was all Dylan could say. His heart felt heavy. He really didn't know Sirees that well but he felt like he did.

"Thank you for bring me to a port where I could get a slip drive." Sirees looked into his eyes hoping he would get that it was easier for her to say good-bye with thank yous and your welcomes. "I have to go." Sirees turned from him and headed for the access to the Destiny.

"Sirees?" Dylan called. Sirees turned on her heels to look at Dylan. "If you ever need back up, we'll be there." Dylan had not wanted to say that but it was easier than 'Good-bye.'

"Thank you." Sirees turned and disappeared through the docking port.

Dylan turned to head back to the bridge and found Beka starring at him. "Dylan…"

"Beka, I'm fine." Dylan walked past her.

"If you insist." She walked off with him. "It's just after everything…"

"I trusted her anyway." He shook his head in disbelief as they headed for Command.

**The End?**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I created this character long before I took the name as my penname. I just liked her so much... I hope you do too. I have written follow-up stories but I'm still working up bugs and contemplating whether or not to post them. 


End file.
